CATS plus Alaska equeals Chaos
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: yet another humans meet Jellicles fic, this time the CATS are set up to vacation in Alaska, courtesy of Andrew Lloyd Webber, but what happens when Elina meets humans for the first time in her life? chaos, confusion with a small pinch of romance
1. A vacation?

"We're going to WHAT!?"

"We're going on a vacation, to a cabin in a place called Alaska." Coricopat told his adoptive daughter simply as he looked at his daughter, who had wide eyes and her jaw was dropped.

A bunch of questions were running through her head, what the fur was Alaska? why were they going? Was it a special day or something? she had to know! "Mom! what's going on?" Elina asked, "Like your father said, we're going on a vacation, courtesy of a friend of ours." Tantomile said simply, which made Elina more confused, who was this 'friend' and why haven't they spoken of him?

"Who's this 'friend'?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "His name's Andrew, he talked to Old Deuteronomy and now...we're going on a trip." Tantomile said, walking by Elina.

"Yeah, but why?" Elina asked, "Just because." Coricopat shrugged, looking at his sister who looked back at him.

"_Brother...is it really time_?" Tantomile asked her older twin mentally.

"_I'm afraid so...it's time she learned where she really came from, who she is, we can't hide it forever._" he said back with a sigh, the truth was Elina was a human, they had never told her from the fear of having the humans find out the Jellicle secret and everything would go to hell, that and the fear of losing Elina.

"_All right..._" Tantomile thought with a sigh, then turned to her daughter and smiled, "Kitten, why don't you see if the kittens are ready? I'm sure Jemima is excited." she said, this seemed to perk Elina up, as she nodded happily and ran out.

As Tantomile watched her daughter run out, Tantomile sighed and slumped agaist the wall, she knew this day was coming since they took Elina in, and now it was here, "Sister, it will all be fine..." Cpricopat tried to assure her but was worried himself, Elina was his princess, his kitten and now he was worried about losing her, "I hope your right, brother...I really do." Tantomile said, letting her brother hug her from behind, trying to soothe her.

CCC

"Jemmy! Jem!" Elina called, trying to find one of her six "brothers and sisters", until she was tackled by a giggling blur of black, red and white. "Here I am!" Jemima said in the cutest tone, making Elina smile and pet her head, Jemima was the youngest out of all 6 kittens, and was the most attached to the black haired girl, follwoing her when she could and making Elina melt with one cute stare alone.

"Are you and the other five ready?" Elina asked, to this, Jemima nodded, "Vicki's helping Alonzo with something, Tumble and Pouncival are talking with Admetus, Etceter's following Tugger and Jenny's making sure Electra's healthy as can be!" she piped up happily, at that, Elina smiled, it sounded like it was a typical day.

"Well...is Misto ready?" she asked, she was honestly a tad worried for the tux, seeing as he was pregnant with Tugger's kittens, and we would use magic to transport them there, would it hurt him or the kittens? Would it put them both in danger?

"He's ready! he says he feels energetic today, because of all the excitement and Jenny must've checked him over twenty times!" Jemima giggled, tail lashing happily, which made Elina's smile bigger if that was possible, as if on cue, Mistoffelees, or Misto for short, came out, rubbing his swollen belly with a gently paw, "Today will be a good day, I know it." he said.

Once he stepped out, all the cats got excited and slowly crowded around him, "Everycat ready?" he asked seriously, to which they all nodded.

"Ok...here goes." he said slowly raising his paw up.

There was a flash of light and they were all gone.

CCCCC

well...here it is, ANOTHER "humans meet Jellicles fic"...I've always wanted to do my own and got a bit excited so expect surprises here and there...sorry if it's not much.

and the reason I chose Alaska is because I'm from Alaska and trust me, winters here may be biting cold and windy, but it's also very peaceful and quiet.

R&R please!


	2. The cabin

The first thing the cats felt when the light faded was bone biting cold wind and snowflakes hit their fur, making a few of them shiver instantly, Especially Elina, seeing as how she didn't have fur to protect her, and she was badly under dressed for the weather, making her hug onto Tantomile for warmth.

It was also close to sundown, and they had no idea where they were, except the fact they were surrounded by trees and snow, the wind made their teeth chatter and some of the kittens stayed close to their parents or close cats for warmth. "P-papa, it's cold..." Electra whimpered, hugging onto Skimbleshanks and hoping his waistcoat would help her warm up, Skimble hugged her back, "I-it'll be ok." he said to reassure her, her teeth chatted and hugged him tighter. "Stay calm, everycat, we'll find it!" Old Deuteronomy said, although his coat was not helping him against the freezing weather.

Just then, an orange glow came from behind them on the ground, they whirled around and saw a huge cabin with large windows and lights on in it. "Oh thank Everlasting, that's it!" Munkustrap said, they all walked towards it (They would've ran if their legs weren't stiff).

Munkustrap found the door opened when he turned the knob, and they all crowded in, savoring the sweet warmth that welcomed them in, they stared in awe as they entered the cabin, there was a large living room with several chairs, couches and tables, 3 fireplaces in different places, some of the cats crowded in from of them, hoping to get warm quickly. There was also a few staircases and several doors and halls, Elina felt if she entered one of them she would get lost in seconds.

Munkustrap took a set on one of the couches, with Demeter sitting next to him, Coricopat sat down in one of the chairs, letting Rumpleteazer sit in his lap. "So when will 'e be 'ere? Oi'm nawt tha patient toipe." the calico said, snuggling into her mate's chest, which brought a smile smile out in the psychic, "He should be here soon." Old Deuteronomy said, sitting on a chair himself.

Elina was sniffing and crawling around, whenever she was in a new environment, she felt the need to look around and explore, which got her into a jam sometimes, but the Jellicles were there to help her. But this was so new to her, she'd never been in a cabin before so she was more curious than usual, and Tantomile made sure to keep a sharp eye on her.

"Mom, what's this?" Elina called out, making Tantomile get up and try to find her, she was in the kitchen, pawing at a large white thick rectangle with a handle, there were more of these around, about three or four. "That's what we call a refrigerator, kitten." Tantomile said with a smile, making Elina tilt her head, confused and curious, she sniffed and pawed at it more, Tantomile couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes, then opened the fridge for Elina to explore more. There were all sort of things in the fridge, things Elina had never seen and it made her even more curious.

"Ah, Jellicles!"

That voice made the all whirl around and saw a man with graying hair and a suit on, he had a pleasant smile on and the sight of the man put a smile on Munkustrap's face.

"Sir Andrew."

* * *

well what'd you think so far? how's Elina gonna react to seeing a human for the first time in her life? this was short I know, but I'll make up for it!

R&R please!


	3. Meeting Sir Andrew

"Sir Andrew." Munkustrap smiled as he saw the man at the top of the stars, Andrew smiled back and slowly descended down the stairs, Elina saw him and widened her eyes, who was he? and...why did he look like her?

"I take it the journey here went well?" Andrew asked, Munkustrap nodded, "I must thank you once again, Andrew, this will be wonderful for Jemima's first trip." the tabby said, putting his paws on his daughter's shoulders, which made her purr. Andrew smiled even bigger if that was possible, "So you're the Jemima Munkustrap was going on about." he said, petting her and making her purr, "I was expecting a little kitten but you are so grown up." he said, "I am?" Jemima asked, tilting her head, "I'm the youngest of the kittens." she said, "I wouldn't have suspected, you're such a big kitten." he said, petting her and she practically melted at this point, her purring got louder and one of her ears twitched slightly, making him chuckle.

That's when Andrew noticed the other five kittens playing by the fireplace, "And may I ask who these rascals are?" he asked, he couldn't help but chuckle when they all jumped up and stood up once they were addressed, then ran over to their parents, "Vicki, go on..." Misto said quietly, gently pushing his little sister forward, making her squeak a bit, "I-I'm Victoria, the oldest of the kittens." she said shyly, Andrew smiled and petted her, "You're just as lovely as your brothers told me." he said, Victoria gave him a shy smile before looking at her brothers, Misto and Alonzo, who smiled back at her.

"I'm Tumblebrutus, Tumble or Brutus for short." Tumblebrutus said, giving Andrew a small smile, which the playwright returned and petted him as well, "Ah, you're Admetus' nephew." he said, as Tumblebrutus purred, he nodded as well. "I'm Pouncival, and this is my twin-" Pouncival said, before he could finish, Etcetera jumped up excitedly, "Etcetera! Cettie for short." she said, her tone just as excited as her jump, making Andrew chuckle, "Of course, Gus' grandkittens." he said, petting them both, making them purr.

That's when Elina stuck close to Tantomile, not sure if she could trust this man, just as she was about to hide, Andrew saw her, "Ah, looks like I missed one." he said, going over to her, as if seeing a human girl with cats was normal, Elina squeaked and hugged Tantomile's arm, Andrew knelt down to her height, to which Elina averted his gaze, "Kitten, be polite." Tantomile whispered, Elina nodded a bit before slowly rasing her head, meeting Andrew's warm eyes, "Hi." he said quietly, "H-hi..." Elina stuttered, her shyness was more overwhelming than usual, considering she had never seen this kind of 'cat' before, you could say it scared her.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked, keeping his tone quiet so he didn't frighten her more, "Princess, tell him your name." Coricopat said, petting her, hoping it would help relax her, it helped just a bit, "M-my name's Elina..." she said quietly, barely above a whisper, Andrew smiled, "Nice to meet you, Elina, you have very pretty hair." he said, "Thank you." Elina said with a small smile, her hair was black as night and it was thick and shiny, there wasn't a day where one of the kittens didn't play with it.

Just as she was about to ask what he was, the door opened.

* * *

alright, looks like we're off to a good start! who do you think arrived?

R&R please!


	4. Meeting the actors

They all looked over at the door as it opened, revealing a man with a thick coat and gloves, after he took them off, he heavily resembled Misto, which surprised them all. Andrew, however, smiled and went over to him, "Jacob! So lovely to see you." he said with a smile, in which Jacob returned, "Nice to see you too, Andrew, nice place you chose out." Jacob said, and looked around and then noticed The Jellicles, he widened his eyes, "AAH!" he screamed, jumping back, "AAH!" the Jellicles screamed back, Munkustrap getting in front of them, "W-Who are they?!" Jacob asked Andrew, who simply smiled again, "Jacob, Jellicles. Jellicles, Jacob." Andrew said, as if introducing two normal people.

"Jellicles? they exist?" Jacob asked in shock, as they had a small stare off, Andrew nodded and looked at Misto, "Mistoffelees, come here please." Andrew said, the tuxedo cat slowly went up to them and was amazed at how much Jacob looked like him, excluding the fur, whiskers, ears and tail, "Jacob, this is the cat you will be portraying in the show, Mr. Mistoffelees." Andrew said, Mistoffelees smiled shyly and slowly held up his paw, "Pleasure." he said kindly, Jacob hesitated a bit before taking his paw, feeling the smooth, silky fur, that's when he noticed something else.

"Uh, you're...?" Jacob asked, eyeing his stomach which made Misto's smile a bit bigger, "Pregnant?" he asked, rubbing his stomach with the other paw, "Uh, how's that-?" Jacob asked before Misto answered, "We think my magic had something to do with it." he said, Jacob merely nodded and took a seat on one of the couches, just then the door opened again.

A woman with a thick coat, a hat and gloves came in, she took the snow covered hat off, and hung the coat up on a hook, next to Jacob's, and put the gloves on a table, "Hello Andrew." she said, not noticing the Jellicles just yet, "Hello, my dear Aeva!" he smiled, politely kissing her hand, she smiled and then noticed the Jellicles, "AAH!" she screamed, jumping behind Andrew, "AAH!" the Jellicles screamed back, this time, Admetus fainted dramatically.

"A-Andrew, who are they?!" Aeva asked, obviously scared out of her mind, "Jellices." Andrew said, "Jellicles? they-?" Aeva asked, before Jacob cut in, "Exist? I asked the same thing." he said, Aeva slowly nodded and Andrew looked at them again, "Demeter, come forward please." he said.

Demeter looked at her mate, unsure or not if she should, it wasn't that she disrespected Andrew but she was nervous around humans, especially ones she barely knew, Munkustrap gave her a loving nuzzle and gently pushed her to them, she slowly went up to them, eyeing her human counterpart, "Aeva, this is Demeter, you'll be portraying her in the show." Andrew said, both Jellicle and human nervously took each other's hand/paw, and slowly shook, "P-pleasure..." Aeva said, Demeter simply nodded and ran back to her mate.

Just then, the door opened again (Geez, you'd think I'd have them all arrive at once...) and revealed a man that looked like Tugger, he took off his coat, "John!" Andrew said happily, "Hey, Andrew!" John said with a wave and, you guessed it, saw the Jellicles, "AAH!" he screamed, "AAH!" the Jellicles screamed back, at this point, Tugger was getting annoyed with all the screaming, "Ok, are we just gonna scream back whenever one of the humans screams?!" he asked.

"Well, it does get annoying after awhile..." Munkustrap agreed with his younger brother, "But it's fun!" Jemima piped up, tail wagging happily. Tugger just smiled at his niece before ruffling her headfur, making her giggle.

After awhile more humans were showing up, they would all scream and Jemima would scream back while giggling (all the other Jellicles stopped but decided to let the youngest have her fun), Andrew introduced them to their human counterparts, all except Elina, who was still confused on why these 'cats' looked like her, but every time she opened her mouth to ask her parents, another one would enter.

"I think we're still expecting one more." Andrew said, they all nodded and talked with some of the cats, right when Elina opened her mouth to speak, the door opened one last time and this time, Elina looked to see who it was.

It was a boy around her age with black hair, gleaming green eyes and a serious look, for some reason this one...entranced Elina, she had wide eyes and her closed a bit, and she blinked a few times to see if he was real, "Ah, Bryn!" Andrew smiled, the boy now known as Bryn simply nodded to Andrew, obviously not interested in talking at the moment, Plato knew it was his turn to meet his counterpart and stood up and walked over before Andrew even asked him to, "Plato, this is Bryn, your human actor." Andrew said, smiling at the young Jellicle's enthusiasm, Plato smiled shyly, "Hello." he said shyly, "Yo." Bryn said, with no emotion traced in his voice whatsoever, making Plato a bit disappointed.

Elina watched the young boy with interest, there was just something about him that drew her to him, she wanted to-no...she NEEDED to talk to him, get to know him.

"Elina..." Tantomile said, interrupting her daughter's thoughts, "We need to talk."

* * *

ok, I was a bit repetitive in this chapter and I apologize, but I wanted to get this chapter done ASAP.

Also, is love blooming for Elina? why is she so interested in this Bryn guy?

R&R please!


	5. Not a Jellicle, but a human

Elina jumped a bit as her mom's voice suddenly entered her ears, she whirled around and saw all the Jellicles (excluding the kittens, who were just as confused as Elina) looking at her seriously, she'd never seen her parents looking so serious before, she wasn't used to it.

"Uh, yeah?" Elina asked, her toe sounding a bit nervous, making Coricopat stroke her hair to calm her down, which worked somewhat. "Elina...we need to tell you something we've been keeping from you." Tantomile said, obviously dreading this moment and wishing she wouldn't have to explain this to her adoptive daughter. "You...you've been keeping something from me?" she asked, she couldn't help but sound a bit hurt, her parents never kept anything from her. "Yes...Elina are you wondering why they look like you?" Coricopat asked, gesturing to the humans, making Elina whirl around and look at them, then look at her parents and nodded slowly, wondering why they were telling her all this now.

"Elina...it's because you're not a Jellicle...you're a human." Tantomile said slowly.

A dreadful silence filled the room, making Tantomile and Coricopat uneasy as their daughter had to take this in, she had wide eyes and so many thoughts were running through her head, they had to be lying! She was a Jellicle! not a human, whatever those...those things were. "I-I'm a what?" she said barely above a whisper, "You're...you're a human..." Coricopat said, as if he regretted telling her, Elina slowly looked at the humans then at her hands, which were now slightly shaking, now that she thought about it, they were so much different from the Jellicles' paws.

"Y-your birth parents were human teenagers, like you..."Coricopat explained, "They must have felt they weren't ready for a kitten and instead of finding a better solution, they...left you to die..." Tantomile said, ready to burst into tears, "B-But before the worst could happen, we just happened to be on a walk and...found you..." Coricopat said, remembering all those years ago when they had found her.

Elina looked up at the ones who had cared for her and loved her unconditionally all her life, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she was adopted, but she'd never expected to hear she was never a Jellicle, but a human.

She slowly turned away from her parents, not wanting to meet their gaze at the moment. "K-Kitten?" Tantomile asked, her voice cracking slightly, she reached forward to stroke her hair but Elina stepped forward, still not looking at them, "I need to think..." she said quietly before walking away.

Tantomile sniffled before hugging onto her brother and quietly crying into his chest, fearing that her little kitten now hated her for keeping all of this from her, all Coricopat could do what hug her tightly and try to keep his own tears at bay, no matter how much he wanted to let them out.

* * *

ok, short chapters I know, but I'm not used to typing long chapters :P

well, the secret is out, Elina knows everything now, what'll happen? will she hate the Jellicles or will she still love them no matter what?

R&R please!


	6. I forgive you

Elina slowly walked through the halls of the cabin, she didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. The words of the twins were running though her head, and they wouldn't leave, making it hard for her to concentrate.

_Your parents hate you._

She froze as she heard a new voice, and it made her blood run cold. Ever since she was about 12 or 13, she had been hearing these voices in her head that told her awful things, she desperately wanted to talk to her parents about them but didn't want to worry them, luckily these voices just came and went, so they weren't constant.

_The Jellicles think you're pathetic._

_The humans do too._

_The kittens hate you._

_Jemima hates you the most._

Elina closed her ears, whimpering a bit, but it was no use, the voices were clear.

_Get back to them._

_You're so stupid._

Elina squeaked a bit before running through the halls, trying to find the way back, but they were like a maze, you had to fight your way out. Elina wasn't so sure if she wanted to talk to the Jellicles yet, but she had to get the voices out of her head. If she did what they said, they'd start saying nice things, and that was what Elina wanted at the moment.

CCC

"So...you're gay." Tugger was talking with John in his room, all the humans had found their rooms and were talking with the cats, trying to get along with each other.

"Uh, yeah..." John said, not sure if he felt talking about this with his Jellicle counterpart, Tugger didn't exactly have any problem with it, considering both he and Misto were bi, and he was happily mated to the tux and they were expecting kittens. "Sorry, it's just...I'm a curious cat." Tugger couldn't help but smirk a bit, he really was living up to his name as the curious cat of the junkyard.

"It's fine, I guess, I couldn't believe it when I heard you were mated to Misto." John said, the actor could't believe it when he had heard the Maine Coon was mated to another tom, "I expected you to be mated to Bombalurina or something." he said, Tugger shrugged, "Lurina and I went out a few times, but she was too flirty with other toms for me, that must've around the time I figured out my feelings for Misto." Tugger said, he wouldn't admit it but the Tux had an effect on him, a single smile form him would leave him starry eyed.

That's when Tugger got an idea, "John...would you consider going out with Jacob?"

CCC

Michael Gruber watched Munkustrap's eager little daughter jump on the bed, giggling a ton, Munkustrap chuckled as he saw her and caught her midjump, "Jem, no." he said, putting her down, and smiled as she ran out, possibly going to find Victoria, one of her best friends.

"That's your daughter huh?" Michael asked, to which Munkustrap nodded, "she's very pretty." Michael said, "Thank you, she looks like her mother." Munksutrap said, "She's going to be a fine queen one day." he said proudly, "My father wasn't expecting to have his first grandkitten so soon, but he loved her the second he saw her," he said, "he said she has my eyes." he said, smiling at the memory in which Jemima opened her eyes for the first time and Old Deuteronomy noticed his son's eye coloring in her eyes.

Michael nodded, Munkustrap was obviously very proud of his daughter and mate, which Michael knew was something to remember if he wanted to get Munkustrap's character down perfectly.

CCC

Kaye Brown was consoling her Jellicle counterpart, "It's alright, honey, you did it to protect her, she'll understand." Kaye said to the psychic queen, who was wiping away tears but they kept coming, "B-but she sounded so hurt..." Tantomile said, sniffling and desperately hoping Elina would talk to them soon, she missed the way Elina would follow her around like a lost kitten, talking her mouth off like a five year old.

That's when the door opened.

"Mom?"

Tantomile gasped and quickly wiped her eyes, "I-I'm in here!" she said and saw Elina, "Mom, have you...been crying?" she asked, a new guilt ate away at her heart as she had never seen Tantomile cry before, "No, no, it's just...dust in my eye." Tantomile said, sniffling a bit, "Mom, this place has absolutely no trace of dust." the raven haired girl said as she looked around, the place was spotless, just as Andrew wanted.

"Well I..." Tantomile sighed, knowing she couldn't bring herself to lie to Elina anymore, "Yes, I've been crying...I should've told you sooner." she said, feeling guilty that she had kept something from her precious kitten all these years, "No, mom...it's ok, I forgive you." Elina said, surprising Tantomile by nuzzling her. "Y-you do?" Tantomile asked, Elina hugged her, "You and dad took the time to raise and love me...something my real parents didn't..." Elina said, small tears filling her own eyes as the thoughts of her real parents abandoning her.

Tantomile was shocked, she was expecting Elina to be furious with her and Coricopat, but nonetheless sniffled and hugged Elina back, "I love you kitten...you're my treasure." Tantomile said, "I love you too..." Elina said, nuzzling her face into Tantomile's neck, then after awhile broke it off.

"Where's daddy? I need to tell him I forgive him too." she said, to which Tantomile agreed.

* * *

Hey look, a slightly longer than usual chapter from me.

well how was that? good? bad?

and...Jacob/John anyone? (this world needs more of those two being together...)

R&R please!


	7. Crushes revealed and round bellies

Meanwhile...

Jemima looked at Veerle and smiled a bit, she barely knew the human and already liked her, sure Veerle was timid and shy, but so was Jemima, they had a lot more in common than Jemima thought.

Veerle, however, was a bit uneasy around the Jellicles, she didn't expect to see half human, half cat creatures staying with her nor did she expect Andrew to act like it was totally normal, you could say it kind of scared her but she was trying to be friendly, despite her shyness and fear. There was a bit of a staring contest between the young woman and kitten, not sure what to say to each other, Jemima broke the ice.

"You're really pretty."

Veerle widened her eyes at the sudden compliment, especially when it came from the youngest kitten of the Jellicles, said kitten looked up at her with big happy eyes and her tail wagged a bit, making her look even more adorable, Veerle had to resist the urge to squeeze her like a teddy bear.

"Thank you." Veerle smiled, which made Jemima grin and jump into the young woman's lap and surprised her by turning into a full kitten, purring and curling into the warmth of her lap, Veerle could only smile and pet the kitten, who was content where she currently was, there was another silence and Jemima broke it again by turning back into her Jellicle form, this time, the calico kitten looked curiously up at Veerle.

"Veerle?" she asked

"Yes?" Veerle asked, wondering what Jemima was going to ask.

"Do you think Mungojerrie likes me?"

CCC

Elina had just gotten through reconciling with her father, who must've hugged her as tight as he could and said "I'm sorry" and "I love you" over 10 dozen times, as she walked through the halls, she noticed the boy from earlier, what was his name, Bryn? sitting on a window sill, deep in thought. Elina felt mice skittering in her stomach, she noticed they appeared when she saw him for the first time, she didn't exactly know why, but she felt...motivated to talk to him, get to know him.

Her feet started walking themselves towards him, a million thoughts running through her head, "w_hat will I say? will he like me? what if I mess up?"_

"Uh hi..."

The boy whipped his head around to face her and usually his face would be stoic, but he couldn't help but widen his eyes at her slightly, usually he wasn't interested in talking to girls but this one...was different. "Um, hey..." he said, sitting up a bit to show she had his attention, "I-I didn't exactly expect to see a human my age here..." she said, shyly kicking her foot, "But uh...my name's Elina." she smiled.

"Uh, Bryn, Bryn Walters..." he said, holding his hand up but she tilted her head, "What do you do with it?" she asked in the tone a curious child would ask their parents, "Um you shake it." he said, "Why?" she asked, that's when he remembered.

"Oh, that's right, you're the feral girl." he said, putting his hand down and chuckling a bit, making Elina widen her eyes, his laugh was so...velvety and smooth, it was almost hypnotic, like she could listen to it all day. "Y-yeah..." Elina said, she didn't exactly know what feral meant, but deicded to ask him later, right now, she just wanted to talk.

"It's pretty outside." she said, looking out the window. It was sunset, and it painted the sky a breathtaking color of orange and pink with just a hint of white, **(like I said, I'm from Alaska and trust me, the sunsets in winter are absolutely beautiful.) **"Y-yeah, it is pretty..." Bryn said, but what Elina didn't know was Bryn wasn't looking at the sunset...he was looking at her.

CCC

"So, let me get this straight, your magic had something to do with you getting pregnant?" Jacob asked Misto for what felt like the fifteenth time, Misto had to hold back a sigh, "For the millionth time, YES, it had something to do with my magic." the tux said, rubbing his stomach, "B-B-But I'm so confused! you're a guy and you got pregnant!" Jacob said, he was having a tough time dealing with the fact the cat he was portraying is pregnant, Misto tried his best not to roll his eyes, "Look, I'm a magic tom, my magic does things even I can't explain, and this is one of them." he said, looking at his round belly.

"Uh...how did Tugger react?" Jacob asked, now curious to hear how the Tux's mate reacted, this brought a smile to the Tux's face as he remembered, "he couldn't believe it, he thought it was impossible...but he was happy nonetheless, thrilled even, gave me a bear hug." Misto said, smiling as he remembered how tight the Maine Coon hugged him, although being careful of the new life forming in Misto's body.

Jacob nodded slowly and looked at the rounded belly, "Uh, may I...?" he asked hesitantly, but saw Misto's smile get bigger, "Go right ahead." he said, making Jacob smile and rub the rounded belly, it was smooth and soft. "Uh, how many?" he asked, "Jenny says it feels like twins." Misto said proudly, "Twins? I thought cats had more than that." Jacob said, "we do, but it depends, sometimes we have singletons, sometimes twins and sometimes maybe a litter of...oh i don't know four." Misto shrugged and smiled as Jacob looked at his stomach with fascination.

* * *

well...I have no idea what went through my head when I typed this but I'm proud of it nonetheless :D

Looks like we got a few crushes revealed in this chapter :D who would've thought Jem would like Mungojerrie?

also, huge thanks to my faithful reviewers, PhantostheHedgehog and KahnShao!


	8. Pasts and Feelings

Gus sat in front of the fireplace in a red comfy chair, smiling as his grandkitten Etcetera was in his lap, talking her snout off and giggling, "Grandtom, she just looks so much like me! why do you think so?" she asked, Gus just chuckled and stroked her headfur, before turning to Sir John Mills and saying, "She has her grandmother's energy, she was this energetic at this age too." the elderly tom got a bit of a dazed look as he remembered his mate and Asparagus' mother, Idabelle, sadly she had passed away about a year after Asparagus' first Jellicle Ball.

"She really looks like her mother." Sir John said, seeing as how Etcetera was almost the spitting image of her mother. To this, Gus smiled and petted Etcetera more, "That she does, I always knew Jellylorum would take good care of my son, that's why she was an exception." the brown tom smiled, making John curious.

"An exception?" he asked, "The queens that claimed to like him...I knew they were just trying to get with him because I'm famous, that's why I forbade him to see any of them," Gus said, "until he met Jellylorum, I honestly thought she was going to be like the rest of them, but she turned out to be different, she's kind, loving, faithful...and I knew how much my son liked her, so I gave him the ok to be with her, then a few years later lo and behold, I have two beautiful grandkittens." Gus said as he kept petting Etcetera, who was purring loudly.

This got John more curious about the Theater cat's past and wanted to ask more, but would rather wait util the little one was out of the room.

CCC

"You...what?" Veerle asked Jemima, almost shocked, Mungojerrie was that one thieving cat right? Why on earth would such a sweet, shy kitten like such a rough, loud tom? "I like Mungojerrie..." Jemima said shyly, rubbing one of her paws with the other, "But...but why?" Veerle asked, "Well, he may be a thief but he's also very sweet and charming..." the calico said, "One time, he helped me get to Jenny's when I hurt my paw." she said, Veerle slowly nodded, "But you two are total opposites." she said, "Mommy says opposites attract." Jemima said, "It's how her and daddy met."

Veerle could only nod, she didn't know what to say to the youngest kitten, "I keep dreaming of the day me and him become mates." Jemima said, getting a thoughtful look, "He hugs me tightly and says he loves me...then gets a collar out and asks me to be his mate." she said, but sighed, "I doubt he likes me though..."

What she didn't know was Mungojerrie was in his room, admiring a spiked collar he had stolen before the trip, waiting for the right moment to strike and ask Jemima to be his queenfriend.

CCC

"Lonz?" Elina asked shyly as she entered the black and white tom's room, he was in the middle of reading a book, the second he saw her, he put a bookmark in and closed it, "Yes, Elina?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, "Of course." he said, gesturing the girl to sit in his lap, which she did. He honestly wasn't surprised, Elina always came to him when she couldn't talk to her parents. "Tell your uncle Alonzo what's up." he said, "Well...it's about Bryn." she said, making Alonzo tense up, "What did he do?" he nearly hissed, if he found out Bryn laid a hand on her...

"No, no, he didn't do anything!" Elina said reassuringly, making Alonzo relax, "Oh...what is it then?" he asked, "he...makes me feel funny." Elina said, looking down at her lap and making Alonzo raise an eyebrow, "Makes you feel funny?" he asked, Elina nodded, "Like...like mice are in my stomach and my heart's flying." she said, "And when he laughs, I could listen to it all day, and...I just wanna spend as much time as I can with him."

This made Alonzo smile, and gently grab her cheek so they made eye contact, "Elly..." he said, his smile getting bigger, "You're in love."

* * *

well well, looks like we hear a bit of Gus' past, Alonzo's figured it out and Mungojerrie's planning something special, oh boy!

R&R please!


	9. Falling in love?

"I'm...what?" Elina looked at Alonzo with wide eyes, did she hear him right? "You're in love, Elly, no doubt about it." the tom said confidently, "I would know, seeing as I started liking Cassandra, I got the same feelings." he said, "B-But I can't be in love! mom and dad would never-"

"Your parents will be just fine with it, they want you to be happy." Alonzo said, petting her head, he knew she loved being petted, "They love you and if you want to be with Bryn, it'll be ok." he said, trying to assure her and help her relax, but she wasn't really listening.

While her back was turned to him, she had a frightened look, she remembered what happened last time she fell in love. She didn't tell anycat, it was horrifying to talk about...all of a sudden she heard Macavity's laughter and his evil smirk, making her jump. Alonzo felt this and got concerned quickly, "El, you ok?" he asked, making her jump again, "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." she said, slowly getting off his lap, "I-I need to think...thanks, Lonzie." she said, nuzzling the tom and leaving.

CCC

Later that night, at dinner, Elina was sitting in between her parents. She barely ate her pork chops, she ate a few small bites here and there, but other than that, mainly just poked at her food, "Elly, you ok?" Jemima asked, tilting her head. "I-I'm fine...just not hungry." Elina mumbled, she took one look at Bryn, he looked at her and she widened her eyes in fear as she realized how much he looked like Macavity, an image of the ginger cat appeared in his place, and she squeaked.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Tantomile asked, worried about her daughter's strange behavior, Elina realized what she had just done and relaxed...or at least tried to. "I'm fine..." she mumbled again and pushed her plate forward, "I'm done eating." she said, before anyone could say anything, she ran up to the room she shared with her parents.

She slowly entered the room and lied down on her bed, which was next to the bed her parents shared. She hugged her knees as she remembered the horrible memories with Macavity, she thought she had gotten rid of them and now that the guy she was starting to get attached to looked exactly like him, making it worse.

She had to make sure she didn't fall in love...not like last time.

* * *

ok, I know this was a bit of a weird chapter, but I wanted to get it up ASAP and reveal a bit of Elina's past. What do you think happened between her and Macavity?

R&R please?


	10. Nightmares

"what do you think was up with Elina?" Frank Thompson asked the others as they were in the main room, "I have no idea...usually she eats like a pig." Alonzo said as he put an arm around Cassandra, wondering what was up with his 'niece', Tantomile and Coricopat were worried too. "_Brother, what do you you think is wrong with kitten?" _Tantomile asked her brother mentally, "_I'm not sure, sister, maybe she's just nervous, she's not used to human food after all." _he thought, thinking of the situation as nothing but his daughter being nervous.

"You think it's something we did?" Jason Gardiner asked concernedly, he absolutely hated leaving the wrong impression on people, that's why he was so nervous around Alonzo, but Alonzo assured him that he thought Jason was an okay guy and they'd be good friends. "Nah, she seems pretty accustomed to us now." Rebecca Parker said with a shrug, no one noticed Bryn was in deep thought, it seemed that whenever Elina was around him, she was uneasy and nervous, like he was gonna grab her and beat her like a punching bag.

She wouldn't think that of him...would she?

CCC

Upstairs, the ravenette was asleep, trying to relax. But not even in her sleep she could relax, she was twitching and whimpering a bit, "No...no..." she mumbled, she looked like she was trying to push something off her.

_"No! NO!" Elina screamed as she was pushed onto a bed, she squealed as Macavity crawled on top of her, smirking. "You can't escape me..." he whispered menacingly into her ear, making her squeak and try to push him off which made him grab her arms roughly. "OW! that's hurts!" she squeaked, trying to get out of his iron grip, but it was no use, seeing as he would never let go._

_"You'll always be mine...you slut." he said, and what she saw made her blood go cold: he had morphed into Bryn._

"NO!" Elina screamed as she shot up in a cold sweat, she looked around while panting heavily, she started to shake and whimpered a bit as she looked at her wrists, she could still feel his iron grip, hear his cruel laugh...

She hugged herself as she laid back down, thinking about Bryn.

_"He wouldn't hurt me...would he?"_

* * *

ok, this was shorter than what I usually write but, I don't have many ideas left...

so we got a peek into what Macavity did to Elina...doesn't look too pretty.

R&R please!


	11. I have to find out

Bryn Walters lied in his bed, he knew he should be asleep by now but his mind was locked on Elina. He had noticed over the past few days, she had been avoiding his gaze, and even if they shared eye contact for a moment, she made up some excuse and left as quick as she could, he was confused, weren't they getting along? Didn't she want to be friends with him?

He thought he would watch her silently for the next few days, to see what was causing her fear, and find out why she decided to distance herself. For some reason he wanted-no...NEEDED to find out why she no longer wanted to be near him, but the only trouble was...

Why did he want to find out so badly?

CCC

The next day, he was outside the room Gus and Sir John were in the other day, Only Elina was sitting in front of the fireplace with Victoria and Jemima on her lap. Jemima was giggling at something and Victoria was relaxing while Elina petted her, "And then he fell off the wall! isn't that funny, Elly?" Jemima asked, Elina smiled and petted her head while smiling at Aeva, who was with her along with Jacob, "Kits, what will you do with them?" she asked, Aeva just smiled back, "So uh...are they all related?" Jacob asked, as he watched Etcetera playfully bite Electra's ear, making her squeal in delight. "No, the only ones who are actually related are Pouncival and Etcetera, they're twins." Elina said, watching Pouncival chase after Tumblebrutus, laughing.

"What, we're not related? but you're my big sister!" Jemima said in mock shock then hugged onto Elina, Elina hugged her back, it was a little routine they did when guests were around, Aeva couldn't help but smile bigger, her Jellicle counterpart's daughter was adorable.

"And besides, I'm dating Tumblebrutus." Electra said, nuzzling her tomfriend, and he nuzzled her back. "Speaking of dating...I noticed Bryn has taken quite the liking to you." Aeva said, making Elina freeze and Bryn widen his eyes a bit. "Uh, well..." Elina said, not sure how to reply to that, "You like him back don't you?" Jacob asked, a small smile on his lips. "Well I...I barely know him..." was all she could say, she seemed uncomfortable talking about Bryn and he couldn't help but feel a bit stung by that.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get to know him soon enough." Jacob said, making Elina widen her eyes as she remembered something Macavity said. "_W__e'll get to know each other well enough."  
_  
"Elly? Elly!" Elina snapped out of it when she heard Jemima's concerned voice, "You ok? you had a funny look on your face, like you remembered something." the youngest kitten said, tilting her head, Elina widened her eyes a but before shaking her head a bit. "I-I'm fine...look why don't you kits stay here a bit? I need to think..." she said, gently lifting the two kits off her lap before leaving, not noticing Bryn.

"_It has something to do with her past...but what is it?_" Bryn wondered, _"does it have something to do with...Macavity?" _He wondered more.

He knew he had to get Elina to talk about it, he needed to know more

* * *

Looks like we have a detective on the job now.

what will Bryn find out? will he be able to take it?

R&R please!


	12. I have to ask her

Bryn noticed later that night at dinner, Elina was not eating again, she mainly poked at it again and you could tell Andrew was getting concerned.

"Elina, aren't you going to eat?" he asked the teen who numbly shook her head, and sighed inaudibly, "You've barely eaten anything, are you ok?" John also asked, Elina nodded without saying anything, "Kitten, are you sure?" Tantomile asked, getting concerned for her daughter as well, seeing as how she wouldn't say a word to anyhuman or anycat, "I'm fine..." Elina mumbled, before getting up and leaving without a word, everyone stayed quiet, even Coricopat and Tantomile, who would go after her whenever she got like this but decided that Elina needed time on her own.

"You think she's ok?" Jacob asked, obviously concerned for the ravenette.

"I hope so..." Bryn sighed, "I really hope so."

CCC

Elina looked in the mirror blankly, she and her parents had their own bathroom in their room, the door was closed and she had been in there for about five minutes, just staring at her own reflection, she was slowly becoming a mess, her usually neat hair had small tangles in it, her eyes had bags under them due to lack of sleep, and she was also quite pale and she noticed she had lost a bit of weight due to not eating.

She didn't care, how could she when the nightmares she thought she healed from were coming back, and she was forced to detach herself from one of the closest things she had to a new friend because he looked like...him?

_You're worthless._

"Go away..." Elina mumbled as if she could actually talk to the voices, "I'm not in the mood..."

_Your parents hate you._

_The humans think you're a freak._

_You're ruining their lives._

Elina just sat there, ignoring their constant attempts to bring her down, they usually gave up when she ignored them, so why should this time be any different?

CCC

"So...has Elina been like this before?" Bryn asked the twins, hoping they wouldn't be offended if he asked, "A few times, but only when she's depressed." Coricopat answered, "But why would she be depressed here?" Plato asked, putting an arm around Victoria and pulling her into his lap, making her giggle a bit.

"That's what we want to know." Tantomile sighed, she hated seeing her daughter like this. "Maybe it's homesickness." Etcetera said as she settled in Jo Bingham, her human actress' lap, purring as she petted her.

"Has she...spent any time with Macavity?" Bryn hesitantly asked, making all the Jellicles freeze and slowly look at him, Bryn wondered if he should run for his life or not.

"No...never." Coricopat said, "If she did, she would tell us." Munkustrap said, "Why would she be with my meanie of an uncle?" Jemima asked, tilting her head, seeing as how none of the Jellicles knew anything about Elina being with Macavity, Bryn knew what he had to do.

He had to ask the ravenette herself, if she'd tell him anything.


	13. The truth

Bryn sighed nervously, "_Once I go in...no going back_." he thought, he took a deep breath and knocked, Elina slowly opened then squeaked as she saw him, "Oh uh, hi Bryn!" she said with a nervous smile, "Um, hey..." he said, "Uh, what can I do for you?" she asked, "Uh...I wanna ask you something..." he said, she got a surprised and curious look but slowly nodded and stepped aside for him to come in, he entered and she sat on the bed, playing with her hands awkwardly.

"Elina...I don't know if you wanna hear this but did you...ever spend time with Macavity?" he asked, biting his lip when he saw her freeze with wide eyes, she was like a breathing statue, after a few minutes she sighed, "I-I knew this was coming..." she said quietly, slowly looking up at him, "You look like him..." she said, making Bryn widen his eyes a bit, "Is...is that why you've been avoiding me?" he asked, Elina slowly nodded.

"Sit down, Bryn...I have a story to tell you..." she sighed, making Bryn nod and sit down next to her, she sighed and her hair covered her eyes, which were now filling with small tears, "I-it was a year ago...when I turned sixteen..."

_A fifteen year old Elina bounced into a dim room, "Cav! I'm here!" she called out happily._

"It was a week before I turned sixteen actually...I was in a secret relationship with Macavity." she said, "Forbidden romance..." Bryn muttered, starting to understand.

_Elina smiled as Macavity took her into his arms, she hugged onto him and breathed his scent in, "I love you..." she mumbled, "Love you too." he said, stroking her hair when he rememebred something, "Aren't you turning sixteen this week?" he asked, Elina smiled, "You remembered!" she said in mock surprise, making him chuckle and playfully hit her and she giggled, "Yeah, this Thursday." she said._

_"Good, I'll have a surprise ready for you." he said and kissed her, she kissed him back then turned around to get something, once she did, he smirked.  
_  
"What I didn't know was...it was the worst surprise of my life." Elina said.

_"Cav! Cav, you here?" a now 16 year old Elina asked, excited to see what the Hidden Paw had planned for her birthday, "In here!" he called out from his room, making her smile and run to his room, once she got there, it was dark and some candles were lit, giving the room some light._

_"Cav?" she asked, then the door closed behind her and revealing it was Macavity who closed it, once she saw him, she smiled and hugged him, "Hey baby!" she said, he hugged her back and smirked, "Ready for your surprise?" he asked, making her nod._

**_(Warning: sex scene ahead, go back and save yourself if you do not wish to read this)_**

_Macavity started to kiss her passionatly, making her a bit surpised but nonetheless kissed him back. As they kissed, he slowly got her onto the bed, laying on her back at this she broke it off, "W-wait...babe, I'm not sure if I-" she said before he gently covered her mouth, "Shh...it'll be ok." he said, running his paws up and down her sides, making her shiver, but tried to make him stop, "B-babe, I'm not ready..." she said, trying to get him off._

_"...I think you are." he smirked, making her gasp as he swiftly took her shirt off, what he saw made him raise an eyebrow, "Seriously, Elina, a black bra?" he smirked and made her squeak and tried to cover herself, "C-Cav, stop!" she blushed, but he ignored her._

_"Please, Cav! I'm begging you!' she said, small tears filling her eyes, then gasped as her pants came down slowly along with her panties, she whimpered as he threw them aside and looked up and down at her, "Wow...you have a beautiful body." he smirked, as he ran the paw that was running her breast down her body, stopping just above her 'area', making her squeak._

_"Cav...don't..." she tried begging one more time, "I said, shush!" he growled before getting on top of her, making her gasp again, "NO NO CAV!" she screamed, trying her best to get him off but to no avail, "Shh..." he said, before slowly sliding himself into her, making her gasp louder then before then tears came running down her cheeks, "IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" she wailed as he broke her barrier, "I know..." he said before slowly thrusting and savoring the forced moans that came out of her mouth as he went harder and faster._

_"I'm close, kit." he panted, Elina widened her eyes, "No! don't do it!" she screamed, more tears running down her face, making him smirk and kiss her roughly, muffling her screams for him to stop, after a few seconds he broke it off so she could gasp as she experienced her first climax, he gasped as well as he climaxed inside of her, then smirked as he saw the horrified expression on her face, he pulled out of her, "Happy birthday...my little slut." he said as he spanked her quickly, making her squeal and back away, he smirked as he heard her crying hard and then he walked out as if nothing happened._

_**(End sex** **scene)**_

Elina was now crying into Bryn's chest, "H-he knew he was hurting me but he didn't care...I thought he loved me." she sobbed, Bryn felt awful for what happened to her, he hated the fact he played Macavity now, it just made her feel worse.

"I-I never knew...I'm so sorry..." he said, rubbing her back and she sniffled, "I-it's not your fault." she said, then looked into his emerald eyes, were they always this...pretty? "B-Bryn?" she asked, "Yeah?" he asked, looking straight back into her eyes, "...Dear Bast, how long has your soul been this beautiful?" she asked, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't had my laptop.

well...looks like we learned what Macavity did to her, not so pretty...and yeah, it was a crappy description but whatever.

and it looks like Elina's been doing what she's wanted to do since she realized her feelings for Bryn, will they become a couple or not?

R&R please!


	14. Kisses and a date

Bryn had wide eyes as Elina's lips suddenly crashed into his and her arms were snaked around his neck, tons of thoughts were running through his head, the main one being "OH MY GOD, SHE'S KISSING ME, WHAT DO I DO!?"

After a few seconds, she broke it off, what she had just done sunk into her, "B-Bryn, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry!" she squeaked, backing away a bit, she had assumed he didn't like it. She looked down and was about to run for her life but what she wasn't depending on was Bryn gently pulling her back and kissing her again, she widened her eyes but closed them and put her arms back around his neck.

They broke it off when they saw Tantomile in the doorway, "Mom!" Elina squeaked, backing away, the Oriental Shorthair queen had wide eyes as she stared at the two humans in disbelief, "Mom, let me explain, I-" Elina said, before Tantomile put her paw up, "This...is exactly what it looks like isn't it?" she asked, there was a bit of a silence before Elina sighed, "Yes..." she mumbled, afraid her mother would flip out and forbid her from being with Bryn, but surprisingly, the queen smirked as she looked her at daughter.

"I taught you well," she said, "You are definitely my daughter." she said before walking away like nothing happened, leaving the two teens bug eyed and slack jawed, not sure what to say.

CCC

"So...let me get this straight...you want me to date Jacob?" John asked, (Yes, adding this now because authoress is stupid and forgot...) "Well, yeah, you two look like me and Misto, so why not?" Tugger shrugged and sat down on a chair, "But I do't like Jacob in that way!" John said, "Oh come on, you two are perfect for each other." the Maine Coon said, fluffing up his mane.

"But, I barely know the guy!" John said, "Well, ask him to teach you to ice skate, you can get to know each other then." Tugger said, looking at his claws, "Well I...that actually sounds like a good plan." John said, surprised at how accurate the plan was, Tugger smirked, "It's how Misto and I got to know each other." he said, "Really now?" John asked, curious to hear the story, but before Tugger could even start, Jacob opened the door.

"Hey, dinner will be-oh uh...hey! in the middle of something?" he asked, "Actually, John here was just wondering if you'd teach him how to ice skate." Tugger said, smirking at John who looked flabbergasted, "Well, I, uh..." John said, as he wasn't expecting the Maine Coon to do that.

"Sure! pond outside in 20 minutes?" Jacob asked with a smile, "Uh, sure!" John said with a nervous smile, "Alirght, see ya then!" Jacob said and closed the door, John groaned a bit before slumping in his seat, "What did you just do?" he asked Tugger.

"Set up the best date of your life." Tugger smirked before checking his claws again like nothing happened.

* * *

Well then looks like Bryn and Elina are a couple now :D and it looks like John's got a date with Jacob, oh my

R&R please!


	15. Macavity's song AKA filler chapter

Macavity laughed as he held Elina in his arms, she struggled in his grip while the Jellicles could only watch on, knowing Macavity would kill them if they took one step, "You won't get away from me." he said, "Why are you doing this?!" Munksutrap growled to his older brother, "Because, my foolish younger brother, I'm the Hidden Paw, I'm the most evil cat alive!" he said, that's when it hit Elina and she looked up at him, "Why are you evil?" she asked, there was a record scratch.

"What?" he asked, surprised the raventte had the guts to question him, the Jellicles were surprised also, they looked at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Why are you so evil?" she asked again, pulling out of his grip so they were facing each other, "Well...I...uh..." he said, not sure exactly how to answer that...until he thought of a way, music began to play as they had a small stare off, "What the?" Elina asked.

Macavity: _I'm the evil prince of the night_

_so of course cats run in fright_

_they feel threatened and unsure_

Elina: _So let's heighten your allure!_

Macavity: _I don't think you understand_

_I bring darkness to their land_

Elina: _But what causes them to flee_

Macavity: _Must be my supremacy_

Elina: _Make it so they can't resist_

Macavity: _So that we can coexist_

Elina: _You'll be welcome in their_ _clique_

Macavity: _Death threats and violence should do the trick!_

Elina: _Turn your social life around_

_Ditch those fangs and deadly claws_

_I can help with one small fee_

_Give your human part to me!_

"But how can I be nicer?" Macavity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll teach you!" Elina grinned.

"Oh! and I give you that Bryn human...sounds good." Macavity shrugged.

* * *

yeah...I'm low on brain juice so until I get an idea, have this.

and no, it isn't canon to the story, I was bored and wanted to do a song with Macavity.

R&R please!


	16. Massages and smiles

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle as he helped John onto the ice, both of them had thick coats on and ice skates, right now John was having trouble balancing on his and Jacob had to help about every five seconds, "Stay on your feet, John." Jacob said, "Easier said than done..." John said, nearly slipping again.

"Here." Jacob said, putting his arms around John to support him, John couldn't help but blush as he did, "I'll help you." the choreographer said as he and John slowly slid out to the ice, slipping every now and then.

"Ok, what you wanna do is..." Jacob said but all sound went deaf to John as he looked into the dancer's eyes, they were so...hypnotic. "_Maybe Tugger was right...maybe we DO go good together..._" he thought, "John? John!" Jacob said, snapping John out of his thoughts, "U-Uh what?" John asked, "You were like, spacing out." Jacob said, with a chuckle, "Oh uh sorry..." John said, Jacob smiled and started talking about the lesson again, this time, John hung onto every word the dancer said.

He knew he'd have to thank Tugger sometime.

CCC

Bombalurina groaned in pleasure as the masseuse was rubbing her back, "A little lower..." she said, her tail flicking a bit, the masseuse known as Juarez nodded and moved his hands lower, making the scarlet queen groan again.

By her, was her actress, Rosemary Ford, also getting a massage by a masseuse named Antonio, "So uh..." she said, wanting to know a little more about her Jellicle counterpart, who looked at her curiously, though her eyes were a bit dazed due to how relaxed she was, "How long did you and Tugger go out?" she asked, "We were on and off, so it's hard to keep track." Bombalurina said with a slight shrug, Rosemary nodded.

"The day I learned he mated with Mistoffelees, I was...surprised to say the least." the scarlet queen continued as her mind was now locked on the day she saw Tugger's paw in Misto's, "I honestly didn't know they were both bi." she said, "He didn't tell you?" Rosemary asked, Bombalurina shook her head.

"I thought he would tell me," she said, "And now Mistoffelees is pregnant with his kittens..." she said, a slight coldness in her tone that Rosemary caught, "You...still like him after all that?" Rosemary asked, Bombalurina sighed.

"Yeah, even after all that...I'm still head over tails for him." she said, but knew they could never be together now that Tugger was going to have a family, Bombalurina couldn't help but think fate was cruel in some ways, due to all that was happening.

"Don't worry, another tom will come along and he'll treat you like a...queen." Rosemary couldn't help but giggle, so did Bombalurina.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

CCC

"She's...what?" Coricopat asked in shock as Tantomile explained what she had seen between Bryn and Elina, "She's head over tails for him," Tantomile said, sipping her tea, having to stifle a chuckle as she saw her brother's jaw dropped.

Did he hear right? Was his little princess really in love with a human? "I...I can't believe it." he said, trying to comprehend it all, "I'm honestly happy for her, she found the one she wants to be mated to." Tantomile said, then giggled at something, "I still remember your face when you learned Admetus asked me out." she said, making Coricopat roll his eyes, "Don't remind me...I'm living it all over again." he muttered, still trying to get used to the fact his daughter was now dating.

"Cori, she'll be fine, don't worry." she said, giving her brother a nuzzle to which he returned, "He better treat her right..." he muttered, making Tantomile smile, "Cori, he loves her, hurting her would be the last thing he would do." Tantomile said, taking another sip of her tea, Coricopat nodded and took a sip of his own tea, but jumped when he heard Elina squeal.

"Princess?!" he called out concerned, and looked out the door way and couldn't help but smile when he saw Bryn take her into his arms and playfully spin her around, making her giggle.

He could take a liking to Bryn, as long as he made her smile as he was doing now.

* * *

hey look, an actual chapter from me.

after awhile of thinking, I finally got some brain juice pumped into me. And I'll try to write longer chapters but no promises.

R&R please!


	17. Pasts and Feelings 2

Elina wasn't exactly surprised when she had found Coricopat talking to Bryn about treating her good, he had done the same to Admetus when he and Tantomile started dating and Skimbleshanks had done the same to Tumblebrutus when he and Electra had started dating, she was used to this kind of thing, it was just in a father's blood.

"Your dad's alright...but he sure can be strict." Bryn said, pulling Elina into his arms, she giggled and put her hands on them, "I know, try dealing with him for 17 years." Elina said, making Bryn chuckle, "He's just being a dad." he said, stroking Elina's hair and making her purr. "I'm honestly surprised your mom approved of us." he said, "She knew I was gonna find a tomfriend one day, she was actually really excited about it." Elina said, "Really now?" Bryn asked, Elina nodded.

"She hopes to have grandkittens the next time I'm in heat." she said with a grin, this made Bryn freeze, "Heat? kittens?" he asked nervously.

He was NOT expecting this.

CCC

Jacob shook the snow off himself with a laugh, "I was trying to teach you how to skate not just have a snowball fight." he said, to John, who took off all his winter gear and was now sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a kid at heart." John said with a shrug and a smile, Jacob hung his coat up and sat by John, "It was fun though..." he said, "Same time tomorrow?" he asked, to which John nodded, "Sounds good." he said, making Jacob smile, "Cool." Jacob said. At the same time, they reached to get some sugar cookies off a plate that was on the table.

What they didn't count on was their hands touching each other, they both made inaudible gasps and quickly pulled their hands away from each other, "Uh, sorry..." they both said at the same time, laughing a bit, both took a cookie from the plate and ate in silence, only glancing at each other every now and then.

Jacob had never noticed but John was very built and strong, it was almost...attractive.

He blushed at the fact he was thinking that and tried to shake it off but it was hard since John was handsome and he had a great smile which almost made Jacob go weak at the knees, it was weird that he had just met him and was already thinking about John that way.

Besides, he couldn't be with John, John would never like him in THAT way.

...Would he?

CCC

"So she just accepted her like that?" Michael asked, stunned that Jemima had accepted her grandqueen, Grizabella, without any hesitation, Munkustrap nodded, "It was a shocker to all of us, especially after Victoria pretty much agreed with Jem that everycat deserved a second chance." Munksutrap said, remembering when the snow white kit had touched his mother, and seeing the smile on Grizabella's face, it brought a small smile to Munksutrap's face, barely noticable, but it was there.

"And...Grizabella was your mother?" Elaine Page asked, she was honestly curious about the Glamour Cat's life, Munkustrap nodded again, "She was Macavity's and Tugger's mother as well." Munksutrap said, confirming that Macavity and Tugger were his brothers, something the humans didn't exactly know yet. "They're your brothers?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow, to this Munksutrap sighed, "I know, we don't seem like it." the silver tom said, seeing as how his oldest brother was the Hidden Paw and his youngest was a flirtacious tom.

"And, let me guess...Old Deuteronomy is your father?" Elaine asked, making Munkustrap nod again, "He still tries to figure out what drove Macavity insane with power." he said, remembering the day where Deuteronomy would sit in contemplation, wondering what went wrong with his oldest son.

"We still don't know..." Munksutrap said, almost going into contemplation himself, until he snapped out of it, "Would you mind if I...asked more about Grizabella?" Elaine asked.

"You'll have to talk to my father about that, he knows more about her." Munkustrap said, making Elaine nod.

"I will." Elaine said, she'd have to find Old Deuteronomy and talk to him about his mate.

* * *

well, looks like we'll hear more about Grizabella soon :D

and Jacob's slowly realizing his feelings for John.

R&R please!


	18. Grizabella's past and heat

"So, you wish to know about my mate, Grizabella?" Old Deuteronomy asked, sipping a cup of tea, Elaine nodded, starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not, after all it seemed like the gray/brown tom didn't really like talking about his mate that much.

"Well...you're not the first to ask about her." he sighed, putting his cup down and looking into the fireplace, remembering his mate and how his grandkitten accepted her without a second glance, making him very proud of Jemima. "Well...it all started when we were past our kitten stage, that's when I met her." Deuteronomy said, remembering the beautiful queen she once was, "She had the ability to turn toms' heads with a single glance, and liked to tease the," he said, Elaine hung onto his every word.

"Out of all the toms she could've taken as a mate, she chose me." he said, "One day, I got curious and asked her why, she said that I was different from other toms, I liked her for more than her appearance, that I truly cared for her." he said, sighing a bit as he remembered her exact words.

"Then after our mating dance, Macavity was born." he said, flashbacks of the tiny red, orange, white and black kitten in Grizabella's arms came to his head, "Once we found out he was magic astounded her, seeing as how she had never met a magic cat before." he said, remembering how Macavity shot lightning from his paws one day and seeing Grizabella's astonished face.

"After that, Munkustrap was born, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, seeing as how she had always wanted a queen kit but still loved him very much." Deuteronomy said, "She said she knew he would be a strapping tom, which is why the name Munksutrap came to mind for her." he said, still remembering how much Grizabella loved the name and how it suited their son.

"Then, last but not least...Tugger was born." he said, Elaine could practically see the Maine Coon in the Glamour Cat's arms, twitching a bit and a lump that would soon be his mane around his neck.

"Soon, Tugger was about a few months old, that's when she started feeling trapped in the junkyard and longed to see the outside world, "She said she felt there was more to this world than singing and dancing, and wanted to see it." he said, "My sons and I pleaded with her but she was quite the stubborn queen and there was no changing her mind then...she was gone." he said with a sigh, his ears tucking down a bit, Eliane was shocked, who would give up their mate and kits for something so...selfish?

"years later, she came back, Munkustrap and Tugger were not...happy to say the least." he sighed, remembering how Munkustrap ushered everycat he could away from the Glamour Cat with a glare, and how Tugger simply walked by her as if she weren't there. "Then the most unexpected thing happened...Jemima actually encouraged her with a duet and Victoria touched her, which must've made her very happy." Deuteronomy said, remembering how relieved and happy his mate was to feel the white kitten touch her.

"I was very proud of the both of them," he said, "Despite how everycat treated her, they figured she deserved a second chance and did everything they could to help her feel loved again, that's when I knew Jemima was my grandkitten." he said, Elaine was surprised that despite what her father and mother had told her, Jemima ignored it all and loved her grandqueen dearly.

"W-wow...thank you, Deuteronomy, I enjoyed that story very much." Elaine said, which made the old matriarch smile, "I enjoy entertaining people with stories, thank you for listening." he said, Elaine smiled then looked as the door opened and revealed a now very hyper Jemima run in and jump onto Deuteronomy's lap, "Higrandtom!Michaelgavemethisstuffcalledcandyandow I'msoooenergetic!" she squealed with loud giggles, which made Deuteronomy chuckle, she looked like another Etcetera, but twice as hyper.

CCC

"So...you go into heat?" Bryn asked his new girlfriend, who sighed a bit, "Yes, my parents altered my DNA so instead of getting what you humans call a "period" , I go into heat instead." she said with a shrug.

"Uh...have you mated yet?" he asked ervously, Elina jumped a bit before shaking her head furiously, "Everlasting, no!" she exclaimed, "If mom and dad ever found another tom's scent on me, they'd yell my ear off." she said, which made Bryn raise an eyebrow, "If they don't want you to mate, why bother putting you in heat?" he asked, Elina shrugged, "They figured it'd be better than mood swings and feeling pain." she said, to which Bryn nodded slowly.

"But..." she said, getting a seductive look in her eyes which made Bryn widen his eyes and start backing up a bit as Elina crawled towards him, "I wouldn't mind my first time being with you..." she purred.

"_Oh dear lord, i-is she!?_" he thought in fear, he realized the worst was happening.

Elina was in heat, and she needed to mate NOW.

* * *

wow...this is like, the longest chapter ever ._.

oh boy, Bryn's got himself in a sticky situation doesn't he? let's just hope the twins don't find out...

and looks like we hear about Grizabella's past, what do you think?

R&R please!


	19. Surprises

"Come here, you." Elina whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around her terrified tomfriend, smirking as she looked into his eyes.

"W-whoa, babe! I-I don't think we should..." he said, as she started to straddle him and tried to get her off, "W-what if someone walks in?" he asked, "Forget about the others..." she mumbled before breathing in his scent deeply, making him shiver a bit, "B-babe, this is your first time...let's save it for when the time is right." he said, finally getting her off (gently of course). At that she seemed to snap out of it and shook her head.

"S-Sorry..." she said, her look downcast, "I-it's just...I get like that when I'm in heat, I can't help it." she sighed, but Bryn gently took her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met, "It's alright, I understand." he said, kissing her forehead, making her smile.

"Thanks baby." she said, nuzzling him and he nuzzled her back, glad he was able to snap her out of it.

CCC

"So...are there different tribes in London?" Jo asked, she and Drew were getting to know the calico siblings, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"Yeah! tons of 'em actualleh." Rumpleteazer said, trying to remember all the tribes in London, but knew her brother knew them all by heart and would probably answer first.

"There's the West tribe, they're alroight, although they're against gay cats loike Tuggah and Misto." Mungojerrie said, then glared a bit as he remembered the next tribe, "Then there's tha South tribe, bunch o' jerks that 'ate humans for some reason, which is whoi they 'ated Elina the minute they saw 'er." Mungojerrie said, the Jellicles didn't exactly get along with the South tribe as you can see, "Then there's the East tribe, won't turn down a good fight, very fast hunters." he said, remembering how their protector was in one spot one second and gone the next, "And last but not least, the Flowerbed tribe." Mungojerrie said.

"Flowerbed tribe?" Drew asked, "Yeah, they 'ave the most gorgeous flowers in London, even some of tha rarest ones." Rumpleteazer said, remembering how Coricopat snuck into their garden on their first date, just to get her one of the finest pink roses they had for her.

"Wow...lot of tribes, London must be going crazy with all the cats they have." Drew chuckled, making the twins chuckle as well, "Well, if we don't make 'em crazy, Oi don't know what will." Mungojerrie said with a small shrug, then thought of something, "What do you think of Jemima?" he asked.

"Jem?" Rumpleteazer asked, suddenly interested in how her brother brought her up, "Well, she's pretty, nice, has a good voice..." Rumpleteazer asked, "Why?" Drew asked.

"Well...I was going to ask her to be my queenfriend." Mungojerrie said, showing them the collar he had been admiring in his room for the last few days.

* * *

well, looks like Mungo's got something special planned :3

and looks like Bryn got Elina to snap out of her heat.

R&R please!


	20. Encouragement makes all the difference

"Ya loike Jem?!" Rumpleteazer asked, trying her best to not squeal as loud as she could and hug her twin, who smiled, "Yup! aftah tha ball, Oi realized 'ow much Oi loike 'er." Mungojerrie said, looking at the spiked collar, "Ya don't think it's not too...flashy or somethin' loike that?" he asked.

"No! no, it's nice. it'll make her look like a tough kitten." Drew said with a small chuckle, Jo giggled a bit, "She's so cute, it'll make her look adorable." she said, making Mungojerrie smile, "Thanks." he said, putting the collar down.

"So when do ya plan on askin' 'er?" Rumpleteazer asked, plopping down on the couch with a smile, Mungojerrie smiled back, "When tha toime's roight." he sad sitting down next to her, "You two will make a cute couple, little angel with the loud badboy." Jo said, "Yeah, Oi-hey!" Mungojerrie said once he heard the 'loud' part.

The two humans and his sister laughed, the calico tom smiled and rolled his eyes.

CCC

"So after your son's first ball, your mate died?" Sir John asked Gus as they talked about the Theater Cat's past, he nodded with a sigh, "Was hit by an oncoming truck...Asparagus took the news rather hard, wouldn't come out of the den for two days, wouldn't talk to anycat." the old tom remembered how his son locked himself into his den and wouldn't saw a word, not even to Jellylorum.

"His mother was the reason I became an actor." Gus said, this interested Sir John even more, "She was?" he asked, Gus nodded again, "You see, it all started when were kittens..."

_A kitten Gus and a gray queen kitten with gray eyes were wandering the streets of London, the queen kit giggled, "Oh Gus, isn't this fun?" she asked, looking around at the bright lights and walking people, "It's so much bigger than the junkyard." Gus said, looking around_, _"Now where did you wanna take me, Ida?" he asked._

_"Follow me! this is papa's favorite place." Idabelle said as she ran over to a building, Gus following her, wondering where his friend was taking him, she took him into a funny looking building with lots and lots of seats and a stage. "Ida, what is this?" he asked, "It's a theater! it's where humans dress up in silly clothes and talk funny." Idabelle said, lashing her tail a bit, "What? why would anyhuman with a healthy mind do that?" Gus asked curiously to which Idabelle shrugged, "To entertain other humans, make them laugh, make them cry, stuff like that." Idabelle said._

_As they watched the performance, Idabelle looked at Gus, and an idea came to her head, "You look like you could be a good actor." she said, "Me? nah, I don't think I could get into that stuff." he said with a shrug, "Are you kidding? you're an amazing actor!" she said, making him perk up a bit, "You really think so?" he asked, Idabelle nodded, "Why don't you just go for it? you never know how good you can be." she said._

_"Hmm...I'll make you a trade." he said, getting an idea, "If it turns out I'm as good as you think I am, you have to do the mating dance with me at the ball." he said, Idabelle widened her eyes and blushed but smirked, "Deal!" she said._

"And...here I am, Gus the Theater cat..." he sighed, "And it was all thanks to her encouragement I'm here, telling you this story." he said, Sir John's eyes were wide, who knew one kitten would make all the difference to another?

* * *

Well, looks like we got a another peek into Gus' past, wasn't it sweet?

R&R please!


	21. Meeting the Flowerbed tribe?

"_You damn useless slut!" Bryn yelled as he smacked Elina hard, making her fall to the ground. "AAH!" she screamed, holding her injured cheek and looking up her tomfriend with tears in her eyes, "B-Brynnie?" she asked, confused and hurt._

_"Stop calling me that!" he snapped, stepping towards her, she whimpered and backed away, wanting to get away from this...monster. This wasn't Bryn, Bryn would never hit her or call her names, her thoughts were cut off when she was lifted up by a rather big lock of her hair, making her scream out in pain, "Why can't you do anything right, you clumsy whore!?" he snarled, making more tears fall down Elina's cheeks._

_Her blood had turned cold when he had morphed into Macavity.  
_

"AAH! Elina screamed, eyes snapping open and panting, she jumped a bit when she felt something on her and looked then sighed in relief, it was Bryn's arm, she had fallen asleep in his arms when they were talking. She turned a bit so she could stroke his cheek, she loved how peaceful and content he looked in his sleep, she saw him smile a bit and murmur something before nuzzling into her neck, making her blush.

"_It was just a nightmare...he would never hurt me._" she thought, laying back down and staying close to Bryn before falling back asleep.

CCC

It was around 8:00 when Elina woke back up, and saw Bryn had just sat up and yawned, then saw her awake and smiled, "Morning, gorgeous." he said, kissing her cheek and making her giggle, "Hey, you." she said, kissing his cheek back.

"What do you say we get some breakfast?" he asked, she nodded and they got up, got into fresh clothes, and went out into the kitchen, Elina squealed as she was glomped by Jemima, "Hey Elly!" Jemima said happily, making Elina smile, "Hey Jem." Elina said, nuzzling the kitten. It was honestly no surprise the calico kit was up this early, she was always the morning kitten of the tribe, How Munkustrap and Demeter managed her was a mystery.

"The Flowerbed tribe is coming!" Jemima said, making Elina surprised, "They are?" she asked, Jemima nodded, "They wanna meet us in the field not too far from here!" she said, "Oh...I wonder how they got here." Elina said, before Old Deuteronomy entered, "Elina." he smiled, making Elina whirl around and nod to the tom in respect, "Good morning, Old D." she said, "Grandtom!" Jemima squealed before running over and jumping into his arms, making the old tom smile.

"Elina, we adults will be shopping today, I'm afraid we can't make it to the whatever the Flowerbed tribe wants." he said, making Jemima frown, "You won't?" she asked rather sadly, making the old matriarch frown, he hated seeing his grandkit sad, "No...but Elina will be able to take you, won't you?" he asked the 17 years old, making Jemima perk up and look at her older sister figure curiously.

"Of course I will! anything to get the kits out." she said, making Jemima grin, "I'll tell the others!" she squealed and ran off, making Deuteronomy chuckle, "Thank you, Elina, it's most appreciated." he said, making Elina nod, "No problem...you coming with us, Bryn?" she asked, looking at the 16 year old curiously.

"Uh...yeah! yeah I will." he said, putting an arm around her, making her smile, "Great! let's go get us some coats, you'll love the Flowerbed tribe." she said, bouncing off while Deuteronomy smiled and walked off, probably off to find his sons.

When they left, Bryn groaned, he was going to be meeting even more cats...as if taking the Jellicles wasn't enough.

What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Well, looks like we'll be meeting the Flowerbed tribe? are you excited? because I'm excited!

R&R please!


	22. Azalea

"Stay near us. kits." Elina said, she was wearing a thick purple coat Bryn asked her to wear, even though it wasn't that cold today, he liked to make sure she was comfortable.

Elina gently grabbed Jemima's paw, the calico kit was wearing a black and gold scarf ("It reminds me of mommy!"), Tumblebrutus wore a brown and white scarf (it matched his fur, of course he had to have it), Pouncival wore a black scarf while Etcetera wore the same scarf ("we're twins! we HAVE to have matching scarves!" Cettie said to him), Victoria wore a white scarf to match her fur, and Electra wore a golden scarf.

"Well, this is it." Elina said as they stopped in a field coated with snow, Elina couldn't help but wonder why the Flowerbed tribe would come to Alaska at this time of year, there were no flowers, only snow.

The kittens squealed and ran off to play, Elina smiled and sat on a bench with Bryn, playing with his hand. "This is nice." she said, Bryn smiled, "Yeah, it is." he said, rubbing her hand, as they were about to kiss, the kittens squealed loudly and ran back to her.

"Elly! that flew at us!" Electra said, hugging her older sister figure's leg and pointing at something, Elina glared and stood up as she saw a large blue ball, which came too a slow stop not too far from them.

"Oh, there it is!" a voice called out, making Elina whip her head around, she saw a golden brown queen kit with a red collar, she giggled as she ran down, the kittens were now confused.

"Elly, who's that?" Etcetera asked, looking at the kitten, she looked around their age, Elina couldn't help but groan a bit.

"Azalea, one of the Flowerbed kits." she sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

ok, short chapter, I know but today was my last day of school, you know what that means: MORE CHAPTERS!

R&R please!


	23. Meeting the Flowerbed tribe

"Azalea?" Bryn asked, looking at the kitten, who ran to get her ball, the other kittens watching her curiously, Elina couldn't help but scowl a bit, "She's the daughter of the Flowerbed tribe's second in command Azhar and his mate Chrysantha." Elina said, Electra noticed Azalea looked around her age, "Ooh! Elly, can I play with her?" the tortoiseshell kit asked with a smile, Elina looked hesitant, was it really a good idea to let her little sister play with this kit?

Before she could even answer, they heard another shriek that made the kittens squeak and hide behind Elina and Bryn, "Aza! where's the ball!?" it sounded like another queen kit.

"I'm coming!" Azalea called back, grabbing the ball into her paws and running off the direction where she came from, making the kittens curious, "Elly, can we follow her?" Tumblebrutus asked, "Well...fine." Elina sighed, all 6 kittens grinned and ran off to follow Azalea, Elina sighed and looked at Bryn.

"Let's go..." she mumbled as she grabbed Bryn's hand, Bryn could tell she was dreading it and was curious, "Aren't the Flowerbed tribe cats nice?" he asked, Elina sighed again as they started to walk, "Yeah but it's just the kittens...they're so bratty." she said, Bryn nodded as he understood.

They trekked over the hill and saw a bunch of cats talking and the kits playing, "Elina!" so good to see you, dear." a light gray tom with white patches appears with a smile as he approached Elina and Bryn. Elina smiled, "Ashton!" she said happily and giving the tom a hug, making the tom smile and hug her back, that's when he noticed Bryn, "Uh..." he said, "Oh! sorry, Bryn, this is Ashton, he's the protector of the Flowerbed tribe. Ashton, this is Bryn, my tomfriend." she said, Ashton smiled and held out his paw, "Pleasure." he said, Bryn nodded and shook his paw.

"Elina, the kittens are getting rather bored, would you mind if while we talked, your kits played with ours?" he asked, that's when Elina got nervous, would it really be ok with her siblings? Elina had always kept an eye on them, they didn't feel comfortable without her, "Uh...sure." she said reluctantly, mentally kicking herself for not saying no, "Great, Tulipa, Oliver!" he called. Two kits, one tom, one queen, ran over to him, the tom had white fur with brown patches, while the queen had gray fur, she looked like Munkustrap without the stripes.

"Tulipa, Oliver, the adults need to talk, play with these kits ok?" he asked, gesturing over to the Jellicle kits who were grinning. The second the tom heard that, he quickly nodded and bounded over to the kits, while the queen took one look and quickly shook her head, "No! no no no! I don't wanna play with them!" she whined, making Ashton and Elina glare, Elina tried her best not to smack the kit.

"Tulipa!" Ashton said in a stern tone, before pulling her aside, "Excuse us." he said, and started whispering to his daughter rather angrily, as he did, Elina sighed.

This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Well looks like we got new kits on our hands, err...paws, whichever.

R&R please!


	24. New kits and fantasies

Ashton turned around with his daughter, smiling once again, "Alright, let's go." he said to Elina and Bryn as his daughter slowly joined the other kittens, Jemima saw her older sister was leaving, and tilted her head.

"Aren't you saying, Elly?" she asked, Elina turned around with a small sigh and petted her youngest sister's head, "I can't, your dad wanted me to talk to Ashton about something. Play with them for awhile." she said.

Did the Jellicle kits hear right? No! they needed Elina with them, they were shy around new kittens, Elina made them feel confident, but before any of them could protest, Elina's hand glowed pink and a pink barrier surrounded the kittens, making the snow stop falling on them and then left, holding Bryn's hand.

Jemima couldn't help but squeak as a black queen kitten with silver patches slowly came up to her, that's when Jemima noticed her pretty but curious green eyes, the same color as Demeter's eyes. This comforted Jemima somewhat, "I...I'm April." the kitten murmured, trying to be nice and introduce herself, despite her shyness, "I'm Jemima..." she said back, rubbing her paws while looking at the ground.

Victoria looked as a gray queen with a black tail tip slowly came up to her, "I'm Kalina..." she said, her tail lashing slowly but elegantly. "Victoria..." Victoria said back, tucking her ears in a bit.

A rusty red and white tom kit went up to Tumblebrutus, Tumble couldn't help but shy away from him, squeaking a bit, "Hey...I don't bite." the tom kit said, Tumblebrutus nodded slowly and mumbled something, "What?" the tom kit asked, "I'm...Tumblebrutus." he murmured before curling up, wishing he was in Elina's lap, "Blathnod." the other kit shrugged, Tumblebrutus nodded a bit.

Pouncival and Etcetera watched as Tulipa and Oliver came up to them, "You already know who we are." Tulipa said rather snootily, making Oliver nudge her, "Father said be nice." he hissed then turned to the other two with a kind smile, "What're your names?" he asked, "Pouncival..." Pouncival said, he couldn't help but feel bad for what Olver had for a twin, it actually made him happy that Cettie wasn't anything like that. "Etcetera, or Cettie for short." Etcetera said, her shyness sucking the usual playfulness out of her.

There was an awkward silence between them all, none of them knew what to say, Jemima played with her tail, wishing her big sister was there with them.

CCC

"Ok, we're going to need a lot of food, so, here's a list of what we need. Tugger, Misto, you're in charge of fruits." Andrew said, handing them a list, "Jacob, John, you're in charge of ingredients for dinner." he said, handing the two a list as well, as soon as everyone got their lists, they all went off in their respective parts of the store.

Tugger watched as Misto bent down to get some apples, that's when he started to have a fantasy.

It involved Misto in a seductive pose, covered in fruit juice, begging Tugger to lick it off.

"Tugger, stop having those fantasies of yours!" Misto said, "They're what caused me to get pregnant..." he mumbled, rubbing his belly, Tugger couldn't help but smirk a bit. With Jacob and John, they were finding seasonings for the dinner they were having that evening, "Ok, ok, where's the pepper?" Jacob asked, looking around, that's when John started having a fantasy as well.

It involved sugar and a naked Jacob. {I know sugar isn't a seasoning, shaddup B( )

"John? John you ok?" Jacob asked, snapping John out of it, "I-I'm fine..." John said with a small blush, Jacob smiled and noticed something. "Hey here's the pepper!" he said, John couldn;t help but sigh a bit, knowing he was going to keep having these fantasies.

* * *

well here's a rather...interesting chapter :3

R&R please!


	25. Nuzzles and sugar high puppets

The kittens were still awkwardly quiet before April broke the ice, "You're...really pretty..." she said to Jemima slowly, which made the calico kit tilt her head, "Uh, thank you..." she said, Tulipa sighed a bit as she looked at Etcetera, which made the cream kit curious, but before she could ask, Tulipa started to say "Daddy told me to-" before Oliver nudged her again, making her roll her eyes slightly, "I mean...I wanna touch your headfur."she said, slowly reaching out, Etcetera squeaked and tried to curl up behind her brother, but he stepped out of the way, "Let her, Elly would tell you to." he whispered, making her nod a bit and letting the other kit touch her head fur.

Tulipa slowly explored Etcetera's fur, loving how smooth and soft it was. Wanting more, she nuzzled the kit softly, Etcetera actually didn't mind, she liked the contact, it reminded her of when Elina nuzzled her.

This could be fun.

CCC

Back with the adults, Ken Page, Demeter and Munkustrap were looking at desserts and snacks, "Ok, looks like we need these things humans call oatmeal cream pies." Munksutrap said, making Ken smile, "Those are pretty good." he said, they started looking, When Munkustrap found some.

"Hey, look, the last box!" he said happily, until a puppet with a sugar rush burst in, "THOSE ARE MINE! MINE!" he yelled, snatching the box from Munkustraps' paws, "Hey!" the tabby yelled before chasing after him, yelling for him to put those down, while Demeter and Ken could only watch on.

"Well uh...we got the cupcakes." Demeter said, holding up a plastic box of vanilla cupcakes..only for it to be snatched by anther puppet with a yellow vest. "Mine, these cupcakes are mine!" he yelled before running off.

"Aww..." Ken and Demeter said, not attempting to stop him in the least.

* * *

ok, not much I know, but I'm gonna be busy with summer school in about a week, so I'll be a bit busy.

R&R please!


	26. New friends and yetis in freezers

Elina and Bryn were heading back, the meeting was over.

Elina was quite surprised when she had found all the kittens playing together, she wasn't expecting to see it, but she was proud of the fact they had come out of their shells and made some new friends.

"Hey!" she called out, making the kittens smile at her, "Hey Elly!" Jemima said as she let go of April's ear, which she was playfully biting. "Having fun?" Bryn asked, putting an arm around Elina, who smiled. The kittens nodded, giggling. "Unfortunately, it's time to go, I said I'd be back by the time the meeting was over." Elina said.

"Aww!" all the kittens said in disappointment, "Five more minutes?" Jemima asked, Elina smiled and picked her up, "No Jem." she said, starting to leave with the kittens who waved goodbye to their new friends.

"Four more minutes?"

"No."

"Three more minutes?"

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minutes?"

"No."

CCC

"Well...that could've gone better." Munkustrap said, his head fur was a bit messy and he was holding a slightly damaged oatmeal cream pie box in his arm. In the background, the blonde puppet was being put into a straightjacket and dragged away, while the puppet in the vest was getting a scolding.

"At least we got the desserts." Ken said, holding the cupcakes in one hand. Munksutrap sighed as they attempted to find Andrew, just as they were passing the freezer section, a yeti popped out.

"AAH! they screamed as it came out, "Hi there." it said, "Uh hello..." Demeter said, hugging onto her mate's arm for protection, "Do you have any pizza?" he asked, the two cats and human slowly shook their heads.

"Aww man..." he said before going back in, there was an awkward silence.

"That was weird..." Ken said, the other two just nodded.

* * *

ok, weird ending I know but I'm a little sugar high at the moment.

R&R please!


	27. Alonzo is magic?

Elina was drop dead tired.

At dessert, Etcetera devoured three cupcakes rather quickly and was literally bouncing off the walls, poking Munkustrap, playing with Jo (Gibb)'s hair and contantly squealing and hugging Tugger's leg, it took her, Alonzo, Asparagus and Bryn to finally calm her down.

All she wanted to do at this point was plop down on her bed and pass out, but she couldn't even have that. A voice was nagging in her head for her to stay awake, so she decided to sit in a chair and read one of her father's books, it was about a young boy who found a wizarding school. "I wonder what it'd be like...mama said great grandqueen was a witch's cat." Elina said to herself, remembering the story of her great grandqueen, Jasmina who belonged to a witch, Tantomile told it to her.

Elina tried to stay awake to appease the nagging voice but her eyes were drooping, making it hard, so she decided to walk around.

What she wasn't expecting was seeing a faint green light in Alonzo's room. Getting curious, she slowly approached his room with the skills of a quiet hunter that Coricopat had taught her, she opened the door enough so she could see, and what she saw shocked her.

Alonzo's paw was glowing green, and the same green light surrounded objects, making them float, he seemed to be looking for something, muttering to himself and moving things around with his paw.

Elina had never seen anything like it, but knew this meant one thing.

Like his brother Misto, Alonzo was magic.

* * *

very short chapter, I know but this was the only thing to pop into my head :P

R&R please!


	28. Your secret is safe

"Lonz?" Elina whispered, not realizing it was loud enough for Alonzo to hear, making the black and white tom widen his eyes and whirl around, his paw stopped glowing and everything dropped to the floor.

"Elina!" he said, alarmed. Elina realized what she had just done but didn't really care at the moment, "You're magic?" she asked quietly, so neither a cat nor human could hear, Alonzo looked at her with wide eyes, as if he was hesitant to answer, after a few seconds of silence, he sighed.

"Yes..." he whispered then gently pulled Elina into the room before looking around to make sure no one was around, he closed the door. "How long have you been...keeping this a secret?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, Alonzo sighed again before facing his favorite human kit, "Since I was Jemima's age, when I discovered them." he said.

Elina widened her eyes, he had been keeping this since he was a kit? Alonzo never kept anything from the tribe. "Not even Cassandra knows.' he sighed, he didn't know how his mate would react to it, and didn't really wanna know.

"What about Misto and Vicki?" she asked, surely, even his brother and sister knew...right? "No...no they don't." he sighed, making Elina widen her eyes again, "But Misto's your older brother-" she tried to say.

"I know..." he said quietly, "But I didn't want him to know, I wanted to get my powers under control myself." he said, remembering when he was a kit, he didn't want to be flashy about his powers like Misto was, he wanted to keep it to himself.

"Victoria's magic too..but she hasn't discovered her powers yet." he said, "Does it...does it have to do with her dancing?" she asked, "Maybe...I'm not sure yet." he said.

"What...what're your powers?" she asked, "Levitation, prediction of the moon shape, and a little fire conjuring here and there." he said, "Whoa..." Elina said, "Like my levitational powers, my fire is green." he said, his paw glowing again.

Elina nodded then surprised him by hugging him, "Don't worry...this is our secret." she said, smiling at him, he smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks kit..." he said.

* * *

well, not much is coming to my head but my head went "UPDATE ANYWAYS!"

R&R please!


	29. Finally together

Tugger was in full cat form, watching Jacob and John talk in the main room on one of the couches, his tail swished slightly until her heard something behind him, he looked and saw Misto, also in full cat form, the tux went up to his mate, "Tugger, are you watching them again?" he asked quietly, Tugger sighed, "I've been watching them for two nights now, nothing's happened." he said.

"Maybe they ARE just friends, let them figure out themselves." Misto tried to get him to stop watching them, but Tugger wouldn't let up, "No! I know they like each other, Tux, I can feel it." the Maine Coon said, "They were simply meant to be." he said, focusing his attention on them again, Msito decided to make this fun, "If I'm right, you owe me a kiss." he said, making Tugger smirk, "And if I'm right?" he asked, "Then I'll kiss you." Misto said, smirking back and putting his tail around the Maine Coon, watching the dancer and singer.

"And then the guy was like 'What? that's not sugar, that's flour!" John said, making both him and Jacob laugh, "Wow, and I thought I was stupid." Jacob said with a chuckle, "You're not stupid, you're bright." John said, "What am I, a light bulb?" Jacob asked jokingly, makeing them chuckle again.

That's when they stared into each other's eyes, "_Wow...I never realized how...hypnotizing his eyes are..." _Jacob thought, "_His eyes are beautiful..."_ John thought, they slowly leaned in, making their lips close and Tugger gasped, "Oh my Bast, oh my Bast, oh my Bast!" he said, trying to keep his tone down.

Their lips met each other, arms entwined around the other's neck, the kiss grew passionate, after a few seconds they broke it off, looking back into each other's eyes...only to have the door open.

They gasped and looked, Bryn and Elina had wide eyes as they looked at the other two, there was an awkward silence.

"You two...kissed?" Elina asked, clearly in shock.

"Well...yes." Jacob blushed but still hugged onto John, looking at the teenagers and awaiting their reaction. Elina slowly got a grin on her face, 'That's hot." she said, making all of them widen their eyes, "It is?" John asked, not expecting that kind of reaction from her, she nodded, "That's adorable! Keep going!" she said, getting a perverted look, making Bryn widen his eyes, "Uh, we'll just be going now!" he said with a nervous smile picking up his girlfriend, "Hey!" she whined, "Seeya!" Bryn said quickly and ran off as Elina protested some more.

The dancer and singer looked at each other, blushes on their facesm they leaned into kiss again until they heard a chuckle.

They looked and saw Tugger in his Jellicle form with his arm around Misto (also in his Jellicle form),they smiled, "Told you they'd admit it sometime." Tugger said cheekily to his mate, who smiled and rolled his eyes, "You...knew about this?" Jacob asked his counterpart, Misto shrugged, "I pretty much knew as well as Tugger did." he said.

"You know what you owe me now." Tugger said in a singsong voice, Misto smiled and pulled his mate into a kiss which Tugger happily returned, leaving the humans standing there, stunned.

* * *

aww! looks like they're together at last :3

R&R please!


	30. Uh oh

Jacob smirked at the snarling Elina, "Think you're so tough, do ya?" he asked, as Elina growled louder and gnashed her teeth at the dancer, "Well, you can't beat me, you're so small." he smirked, making Elina snarl like an angry wolf and tackle him as if he were a big target, he growled back, trying to get her off but the fact her teeth were clenched around part of his shirt didn't help.

At the moment, Jacob was an enemy that needed to be taken down, she may be small but Elina had spirit, the toms had trained her for years to defend herself, none of them showed any mercy but stopped when they knew they went too far with the training.

Elina growled as she thrashed her head back and forth, as if trying to tear Jacob's shirt with her teeth, until Frank and Admetus walked in.

"Are you two play fighting again?" Frank asked, making Elina look up at the human and her mother's mate and made a curious mewling noise, she quickly spat Jacob's shirt out and ran to Admetus and hugged onto his arm, "He started it!" she said innocently, pointing a finger at Jacob who was now slack jawed, "Oh, **I **started it!?" Jacob asked_, _"Says the one who went up to me and asked me if I wanted to play fight then growled like a cat!"

"Liar!" Elina said, pouting as she held onto Admetus' arm, who chuckled, "Elly, why don't you play with the kittens?" he asked, Elina grinned and nodded, nuzzling him before running out.

"She's one tough girl." Jacob said, trying to get the drool stains she left on his shirt off, "Well, not to brag or anything, but I was one of her trainers." Admetus smirked, putting one on his fists on his chest proudly, making both Frank and Jacob look at him, "You were?" Jacob asked, Admetus nodded, "We figured she's gonna need to defend herself one day so all of the toms surprised her by hiding then jumping at her, it took years for her to learn what she knows now." he said, "We were all so proud of her." he sighed in nostalgia, remembering how Elina once grabbed Tugger with one hand and threw him into a lake.

"Didn't you also play the Rumpus Cat at one point?" Frank asked, Admetus nodded again, "One of my finest roles if you ask me." he chuckled, "My mate AKA Elina's mother, Tantomile said I make a fine Rumpus Cat." he said, swishing his tail at the thought of Tantomile.

"Really now? what else have you done?" Frank asked, now interested in hearing more stories from the Jellicle who smirked.

"Well, there was this one time..."

CCC

In a warehouse far far away, a certain Hidden Paw was sitting in an old chair lost in thought. By him was a beautiful Persian who was filing her claws, he suddenly growled quietly.

"What is it?" the Persian asked, looking at him in curiosity, he slowly stood up and went to the window, "Elina...she has a new tomfriend." he said.

"I thought you just dated her to rape her and get closer to the Jellicles." the Persian said, raising an eyebrow, Macavity narrowed his eyes, "I did. As much as I hate to admit, there was a part of that...cared for her." he nearly hissed the last part. At that, the Persian got an intrigued look, the Hidden Paw actually caring for somecat besides himself? That was impossible.

"What'll you do?" she asked, Macavity turned around to face her, "Griddlebone, watch over the warehouse while I'm gone, Elina needs a...visit from me." he smirked.

* * *

*singing* uh-oh, Elina's in trouble, Macavity's come along to burst her bubble! yeah yeah!

R&R please!


	31. Macavity!

_"AAH!"_

_Elina screamed as Macavity was beating her, "I've given you everything!" he snapped, "Everything you could ever want in a tomfriend and you blew it off! and for what!? a human who doesn't deserve to be with you!" he growled._

_"Bryn treats me better than you!" Elina snapped, that got her a slap to the face, "SHUT UP!" Macavity snapped then grabbed a lock of her hair, "Wanna see him?" he asked mockingly then angled her head so she was looking, she gasped in horror at what she saw._

_Bryn was shackled to a wall, bloody, battered and beaten nearly to death, "E-Elina..." he coughed up a bit of blood, "NO!" Elina shrieked._

"NO!" Elina said as she sat right up, then looked around to see it was only a dream. These nightmares...they were getting worse, she couldn't escape them.

She looked beside her and smiled a little she saw Bryn sleeping, she stroked his cheek a bit, making him murmur something and pull her into his arms, making her giggle a bit, but not loudly enough to wake him.

She knew he and the others would find out about the nightmares but she decided to talk about them when the time was right, she didn't wanna scare them. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Bryn sat up a bit, and saw her. "Morning gorgeous." he said to her, doing that smile which he knew she loved, making her smile as well, "Morning, handsome." she said, giving him a quick kiss before letting him sit up.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, "Pretty good." she lied, she hated lying to him but she had no choice, "How about you?" she asked, 'Not too bad." he said before grabbing a fresh shirt and putting it on, Elina couldn't help but stare at his toned chest as he did.

Bryn noticed this and smirked, "Like the view?" he asked teasingly, making Elina widen her eyes, "U-uh..." she stammered, blushing as she did. Bryn chuckled, "I'm joking." he said, kissing her head and taking her downstairs.

She looked around and saw her parents, she grinned and ran to them, "Morning mom, morning dad." she said, "Good morning, princess." Coricopat said, nuzzling her, smiled and nuzzled him back.

She decided today was the day, she was going to too her parents what happened between her and Macavity, "Uh, mom dad?" she asked, they looekd at her, "Yes?" Tantomile asked, "I wanna talk-" Elina said, before a crash was heard, along with laughter, Elina widened her eyes, she knew that meant one thing...

"MACAVITY!" Demeter yelled.

* * *

sorry it's not much, it's blazing hot here in Alaska and it turned my brain to mush.

R&R please!


	32. They won't forgive me

Elina froze as she heard the crash and laughter, her ex-lover was now here, and she saw his younger brothers tense up as Tugger got in front of Misto protectively and Munkusrap got into a protective pose, glaring at his older brother.

"Macavity..." Munk hissed.

"Why isn't it my pathetic younger brothers." the ginger criminal smirked as he walked slowly around the Jellicles and humans, Bryn widened his eyes, THAT was who he was playing? He held Elina protectively in his arms, Elina looked like she was ready to die on the spot.

"What is it you want?" Tugger growled, ready to unsheathe his claws, Misto whimpered a bit, putting his paws on his stomach protectively.

"Oh not much, just here to see a certain human kit." Macavity said, smirking evilly at Elina, who whimpered and hid her face into Bryn's chest. Coricopat and Tantomile were now confused, why would he want to see her? Didn't he hate her?

"What do you want with our daughter?" Tantomile finally asked, that's when Elina froze, he was going to tell them the secret she held to herself for about a year, tell them what he did to her...what they did.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Macavity asked, smirking growing wider as he looked at the teenager, who was now desperately wishing she would vanish, now everyone/cat was curious. "Tell us what?" Coricopat asked, looking at his daughter, who whimpered loudly and hid her face more into Bryn's chest. "Her and I were lovers at a point." Macavity said.

Everyone/cat froze.

What did he just say?

"W...What?" Tantomile asked, "Ah...didn't you ever wonder where she went to when she went on her walks in the evening?" Macavity asked, now slowly walking in no particular direction, "Who she was with at the time?" he asked.

"Kitten...is this true?" Tantomile asked, Elina now looked ashamed and couldn't bear to look the ones who raised her all her life with unconditional love in the eyes, this made Macavity chuckle. "and the night of her 16th birthday...I raped her." he said, there was a deafening sound of gasps in the room along with some murmurs.

"She never told us!"

"How could she keep something like this from us!?"

"How could she love the Hidden Paw?!"

"Has she turned on us?!"

"**ENOUGH!**"

Everyone jumped at the yell, and were even shocked to see it was a furious Jemima who made the yell, Elina widened her eyes. "You call yourselves cats?! You'd turn somecat away just because she made a mistake?! Everycat makes mistakes! **Nocat**** is perfect**!" she kept yelling and panted as soon as she was done.

The whole room was filled with silence as soon as she was done, she had NEVER lost her temper like that before. Jemima was angry that everycat was blaming Elina for something she couldn't help, she hated seeing her older sister like this decided to add her two cents in. Elina was bug eyed and her jaw was slightly dropped. Jemima took some deep breaths then turned to her older sister, "Elly...tell your side of the story." she said calmly, to which Elina slowly nodded then looked at the group who were now anticipating and dreading to hear what she had to say.

"When I was 15...I was on a walk," she said, "Macavity just so happened to be on the same path as me and we...kinda talked." she said, making Macavity smirk a bit, "As soon as I knew it, we were seeing each other constantly, talking, star gazing...all that. But the day before my 16th birthday, Macavity asked if my birthday was the day after, I said yes, we talked a bit then the next day, I went over and he...he..." she said, a lump forming in her throat, unable to finish that sentence, Bryn held her in his arms, "He said if I ever told any of you, he'd kill you all and burn the junkyard down..." she said.

Macavity smirked at the Jellicles, "Now you know." he said, "I stopped seeing him after that..." Elina said, trying to assure the tribe that she felt nothing for the Napolean of Crime anymore, that she loved Bryn.

"And this...must be the one who took my place." Macavity said, seeming to acknowledge Bryn for what seems like the first time. Bryn death glared at the one who harmed Elina, "Yeah, I am." he spat, he wanted to insult the ginger tom but was afraid he'd do something to Elina. Macavity looked at Bryn up and down, "I can see why you chose this one..." he said to Elina who recoiled, "He takes a striking resemblance to me." he said with a smirk, "That's not why I chose him!" she snapped, Macavity snarled then lifted up his paw and it glowed crimson, Elina screamed as she was torn from Bryn's arms and dragged to Macavity, she stopped in front of him and was forced to stand, it was all happening so fast, then...

_CRACK!_

The whole room was filled with gasps again. Louder ones this time, as Elina's head was now to the side and Macavity's paw was in the air, he panted, "Don't you EVER raise your voice at me, whore!" he snarled at the ravenette, who was on the floor from the slap and whimpered, backing up a bit.

Bryn watched the whole thing with fury written all over his face

That. was. It.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!_" he roared as he sprinted at the ginger tom and tackled him, they both growled and started to fight. "BRYN!" Elina ylled and was about to stop them until Munkustrap held her back, "Elina, no, you'll be hurt!" he said.

"I don't care, he'll die!" Elina said, trying to get the dancer before he got seriously hurt, grunting noises were heard from the both of them, until Bryn finally pinned Macavity down.

"_You..." _he growled in the deadliest tone that's ever come out of his mouth, Macavity glared, "Go ahead, kill me!" he challenged the teen, then gagged as the dancer pressed his hand on his throat rather hard, Bryn was pretty strong for a 16 year old.

"How DARE you lay a hand on her, how dare you call her a whore in front of me!" Bryn snarled, "I could kill you and be done with it, Elina would have nothing to fear if I did..." he said, then very slightly lifted his hand but made sure Macavity's air supply was still cut off, "But I won't because I'm not you." he said, "I may play you, I may don the same look as you when we film...but I'll NEVER be you." Bryn hissed, "Now...you're gonna leave and never bother Elina again." he said warningly.

"And if I didn't?" Macavity tried challenging his again but regretted it as Bryn put an iron grip on his throat, "Simple...I'll find you, and I. will. murder. you." Bryn said.

"Alright...alright." Macavity growled, Bryn glared before getting off him and going back to Elina and standing by her, Macavity growled before disappearing into a cloud of red smoke.

Elina slowly looked at the Jellicles, who all looked at her. Before any of them could say anything, she ran off, tears falling down her cheeks, she had shamed the Jellicle name.

They would never forgive her...would they?

* * *

well that was the most intense chapter I've written yet...

will the Jellicles forgive her? or will they kick her out and forget she ever existed?

R&R please!


	33. You're forgiven

Elina ran into her room and closed the door, she panted a few times, trying to keep her sobs under control but she couldn't, how could she when there was a major possibility that her whole tribe would hate her?

She slumped onto her bed and buried her face into her arms, shoulders heaving.

_You're so stupid._

Elina froze, the voices were back.

_Look at yourself, you're worthless._

_You are ungrateful._

_The kittens hate you too now._

Elina looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Her hair was slightly messy, her eyes were red from all the crying she did. The more she looked at herself, the more disgusted she got, she buried her face back into her arms, she caved. She WAS worthless, she WAS stupid.

What interrupted her thoughts was a few taps to the door, "E...Elina?" Andrew asked hesitantly, she froze again, then sniffled, "I don't wanna see anyone..." she said, "We just wanna talk." Munkustrap's voice then appeared.

"You guys hate me..." she sniffled.

"No we don't!" Jo Bingham said.

"Yes, you do..." Elina said, "El, come on, who could hate you?" Tugger asked, "Just go..." Elina sniffled, just then the door opened, everyone/cat was there, "You should really learn to lock doors." Misto chuckled, Elina smiled just a bit but it faded quickly, she hugged her knees.

"Oh El..." Jacob said before going over and hugging her, and was disappointed when she didn't respond, "We still love you, El." he said, she just sniffled, she was just wondering one thing: where were her parents? Did they forgive her? Did they still love her?

"Kitten?" Tantomile asked, everyone turned around to see the twins in the doorway, Elina couldn't bare to look them in the eye, she buried her face into her knees.

"We'll...we'll give you a moment." Munksutrap said, signalling everyone to leave the room, they all nodded and left, it was just the twins and Elina. They slowly walked over to her, "Princess...you know-" Coricopat said but was cut off, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Elina burst out crying, hugging her father as tight as she could, desperately hoping they wouldn't leave her.

He felt terrible, she had never cried like this before, "Princess, princess, clam down, deep breaths." he said, trying to calm her down, her sobbing got her to the point where she could barely breathe. She was slowly calming down, but was still sobbing softly. "I'm sorry..." she repeated one more time, Tantomile sighed and stroked her hair, "We know you are..." she said, she absolutely hated seeing her favorite and only daughter like this.

"B-But I shamed the Jellicle name, I shamed you guys, I shamed-" Elina said before Coricopat's gentle paw covered her mouth, "You shamed nothing," he said, "You made one mistake."

She just sniffled, "A...Are you mad?" she asked fearfully, "Well...we're disappointed you didn't tell us." Tantomile said, feeling horrible as she saw Elina wince and close her eyes, more tears streaming down her face, Tantomile gingerly took her cheeks into her paws and made their eyes meet, "But it doesn't mean we love you any less." she said, wiping a few stray tears away.

"You don't?" Elina asked, "Of course not." Coricopat said, "The day we took you in, we showed you to Old Deuteronomy, he agreed that you should live with us and be cared for, once a stray tried to take you from me, I hissed and batted them away. I got attached to you rather quickly." Tantomile said, remembering how she would beat off the stray that tried to take baby Elina from her arms and hiss at them, "And I'd do it again if it meant protecting you."

"You did?" Elina asked, the queen nodded and held Elina in her arms, "You'll always be our kitten, no matter what you do or how old you get." Tantomile said, "We'll always love you." Coricopat said, taking both his sister and daughter into his arms.

"So...you forgive me?" Elina asked.

"Did we just tell this story to a deaf kitten?" Coricopat asked in playful sarcasm, it got a small giggle out of Elina.

"Of course we forgive you, you're our world." Tantomile said, nuzzling her, "We love you." Coricopat said, nuzzling her as well.

"I love you too." Elina said, smiling as she felt the love and warmth coming off them like a heater, knowing she was forgiven.

* * *

that...was beautiful...

R&R please!


	34. Truth or Dare!

When Elina and the twins went back out, they widened their eyes as they saw Alonzo entertaining the Jellicles and humans along with Misto with...both his and Misto's magic! Although Misto was being careful so he didn't harm the kits inside him.

"And now...for a little fire conjuring." Alonzo said, he slowly lifted his paw up then green fire appeared in it, everyone widened their eyes while the kits 'ooh'ed, Alonzo then sent the fire flying, it didn't burn anything for Alonzo made it so when it touched something, it didn't burn. It then floated at full speed towards his paw, he caught it then made his paw into a fist then opened it to reveal it was gone, the cats and humans clapped, Misto smirked.

"Not bad, little brother, not bad." he said, he thought about one upping his younger brother but went against it, not wanting to exhaust himself. Both he and Alonzo bowed (once again, Misto was careful.) the whole room was filled with applause, Victoria ran up and hugged them, "That was great!" she said, making them smile, then she wondered something, "Do I have powers too?" she asked.

"Maybe we'll see one day." Misto said, ruffling her headfur. Elina walked up to Alonzo, a small smirk on her face, "When did you come out of your shell?" she asked, "Right after we left the room, I figured I could put on a good show and tell them all." Alonzo said, that's when a certain Abbysian queen smacked the back of his head, "Ow! Cass, what was that-?" he asked before being cut off by her kissing him quickly, "That was for not telling me you had powers all this time." she said, "What was the kiss for then?" Alonzo asked, "For showing us now then never." she purred, wrapping her arms and tail around him, he chuckled and put his arms around her waist.

Elina smiled then felt a tug on her pant leg, she looked down and saw Electra and the other kits around her, "Are you ok now, Elly?" Tumblebrutus asked, she smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine now." Elina said, sitting on the couch, the kittens nodded.

"So...what should we do now?" John asked as he had his arm around Jacob.

Just then, the lights went out, everyone jumped, and the kittens shrieked, running back to their parents, thinking Macavity had something to do with it, but surprisingly he didn't.

"What's happening!?" Electra asked as she trembled in Jenny's arms, "Oh geez, the snow must've knocked the power out." Karl Morgan, Pouncival's actor, said. "Misto, candles!" Elina said, "Right!" Misto said, conjuring up a few lit candles and spreading them around.

"What'll we do, uncle Admetus?" Tumblebrutus asked, looking up at his uncle, "Well..." Admetus said, now sure how to answer his nephew's question, "We could play truth or dare." Bryn suggested, the Jellicles, including Elina, just looked at him with blank looks, blinking a few times. "What? haven't you ever played it before?" he asked.

"No, but it sounds interesting!" Demeter said, "Misto, rule book!" Elina said, "Right!" Misto said again and a rule book poofed up in her lap, she opend the book and went through a few pages, then found what she was looking for. "Truth or dare: in this game, you have to give an honest answer or do whatever anyone dares you to do." she read, the Jellicles got interested looks.

"Ooh! we could have a truth or dare off!" Etcetera piped up, "Cats versus humans!" Pouncival agreed with his twin, the humans got interested looks, "Ok, that sounds good!" Andrew said, "Now, here's what I'm thinking: a human well ask a cat of their choice truth or dare, and then when that's done, the cat who was asked will ask the human who asked them truth or dare, whichever side gets the most turns done wins." he said, "That sounds great!" Elina said.

"Elly's on our side!" Jemima called out, Coricopat gently dragged his daughter over, "But she's a human, so she's on our side." Michael said, gently pulling her over to the human side, "But, she has Jellicle blood so she's on our side." Coricopat said, taking his daughter back, "But she doesn't have ears, a tail, or fur, so she's ours." Michael said, dragging her back.

"Dad, Michael!" Elina said, backing away from the, "I'll uh...be the overseer person!" Elina said, quickly grabbing the rule book, the tom and human looked at each other, growled a bit and walked back to their sides, Coricopat putting an arm around Rumpleteazer.

"We are so winning this." Fergus Logan smirked, "Yeah right! we're gonna win." Jemima said, a cute smirk was on her face, Elina smiled.

"Let the game begin." she said.

* * *

ooh looks like we got a game going on!

ok, who should ask who to do/tell who? (I.E Skimbleshanks dares Bryn to make out with Elina (this Bryn wouldn't mind) or Michael asks Misto to tell who his first lover was before Tugger)

R&R please!


	35. Bad cat!

"So who's first?" Elina asked, that's when Jo Gibb smirked, "I'll go!" she said, I choose Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato!" she said. "What?" all 3 asked, Elina widened her eyes, surprised. "Truth or dare?" Jo asked, "Uh...dare!" all three said.

"I dare you...to sing a song about Macavity!" she said.

"Uh...what kind?" Plato asked.

"Anything that comes to mind." Jo said with a small smirk, all three whispered to each other before standing up.

All 3: _Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Pouncival: _At first we thought Macavity was so really really sweet_

_A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat_

Tumblebrutus: _But then we found the truth_

_He's just a bully from the eat_

_he went from a cat_

_Yeah_

_To a bully and a beast_

Plato: _Everywhere we turn_

_he's just a step ahead_

All 3: _Bad cat_

_Bad cat_

_What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide _

_We gotta bail_

_Bad cat, Bad cat_

_If he's after you_

_Gotta run_

_We gotta flee _

_Gotta hurry_

_Don't you see?_

_Bad cat , Bad cat_

_He's just a bad, bad cat_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Pouncival: _Hiding from a bully_

_We know it isn't right_

_But the Jellicle Cats_

_we aren't looking for a fight_

Tumblebrutus: _Oh he'll go home soon and then we'll have some peace again_

_but for now we're staying out of his way till then_

Plato: _Everywhere we turn_

_he's just a step ahead_

All 3: _Bad cat, __Bad cat_

_What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide _

_We gotta bail_

_Bad cat, Bad cat_

_If he's after you_

_Gotta run_

_We gotta flee _

_Gotta hurry_

_Don't you see?_

_Why so mean?_

_Why so crude?_

_Why so angry?_

_Why so rude?_

_Can't you be nice?_

_Can't we be friends?_

_Isn't it sad this is how it all ends?_

_Bad cat, __Bad cat_

_What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide _

_We gotta bail_

_Bad cat, Bad cat_

_He's just a bad, bad _

_Bad cat, Bad cat_

_He's just a bad bad cat!_

That's when they stopped singing and posed, panting.

Everyone had surprised looks...before bursting out into applause, Etcetera hugged her brother, giggling, Victoria smiled and nuzzled Plato, Electra nuzzled Tumblebrutus.

"That was AWESOME!" Elina said, clapping her hands.

* * *

wasn't that great?! :D

so, I wanna hear from YOU guys? who's our next asker? who's our next target? the choice is yours!

R&R please!


	36. Jemima's dare

"Ok, now that we did that dare, it's Aeva's turn to be asked!" Tumblebrutus said, laying his head on Electra's lap, who giggled and stroked his headfur. "Aeva, truth or dare?" Plato asked, putting his arm around Victoria.

"Hmm...truth." Aeva said, not wanting the three tom kits to choose her dare. The three gathered around and whispered for a few seconds, before turning back to her, "Do you like Michael?" Pouncival asked, everyone raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that?" Elina asked, "Well...Tugger and Misto are mates, and look at their human actors." Plato said, looking at John and Jacob. The latter blushed a bit while the former pulled him into his lap. "And Macavity was with Elina, and look at Bryn and her." Plato said, "Don't remind me..." Elina muttered, cuddling Bryn.

"Well...just as a friend." Aeva said, Pouncival shrugged, taking the answer, "Next asker." Plato said.

"Ooh! ooh I wanna go!" Jemima piped up happily, making Elina smile, "Alright, how about the cute little calico kit?" Elina asked. Jemima looked around, "Who's that?" she asked, Elina chuckled, "That's you, silly." she said. "Oh! yay!" Jemima said, standing up and swishing her tail, "I choose...John!" she said, grinning at John Partidge, who smirked. "_This'll be a snap._" he thought, who couldn't take on a kitten? You'd have to be a sore loser to lose to one.

"Truth or dare?" Jemima asked, trying to sound intimidating but it was hard to take her seriously, because she was so dang cute. "Dare." John said, thinking Jemima would dare him to put lipstick on or something, "I dare you to make out with Jacob for 10 minutes!" Jemima said, John widened his eyes, exactly how did this kit know what making out was?

That's when they heard a squeal and found Elina had fallen back, holding her now bleeding nose and giggling. "Do it, do it, DO IT!" she squealed, as Admetus was now helping her with her nosebleed, trying to cover it with a tissue. John nodded slowly before grabbing Jacob rather quickly and pulling him into a deep kiss, making Elina squeal louder and it took Admetus, Alonzo and Munkustrap to help her now heavily bleeding nose, and Bryn was laying her head on his lap.

The others watched on with wide eyes, soon ten minutes had passed. "Ok, time's up." Alonzo said to the other two as he fanned Elina, who was giggling a bit and panting, the two had finally broken it off, then John smirked at Jemima, "Ok, Jem, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" she said, grinning.

"I dare you...to kiss the tom you like." he said, Elina and Jemima widened their eyes. "W-what?" Jemima asked nervously, "Kiss the tom you like." John said, Jemima squeaked before gulping and slowly going up to Mungojerrie, who widened his eyes. "J-Jem, you...?" he asked, Jemima slowly nodded then...her lips met his.

Mungojerrie thought an angel's lips touched his own when the kiss broke off, Jemima looked down, waiting for the rejection, but...it never came.

"Jem...Oi loike ya too." he said, Jemima widened her eyes, "You...you do?" she asked, "In fact..." he said, getting out the small box from earlier, Jemima cocked her head in curiosity, then widened her eyes when she saw it was a spiked collar, "Will you be my queenfriend?" he asked.

At this, all the queens nearly squealed, "AWWW!" Elina began gushing over how cute it was, while Jemima stared at the collar before looking at Mungojerrie, grinning, "yes! I'd love to!" she said.

"EEEE!" Etcetera squealed as she, Electra and Victoria hugged her, giggling. "We're so happy for you!" Electra said, "It's so cute!" Victoria said, "Grats, Mungo." Tugger smiled at the calico tom, "Thanks." Mungojerrie said, smiling, "Good for you!" Munkustrap said, Rumpleteazer smiled, she was happy for both her brother and Jemima.

Mungojerrie smiled as he put the collar on his new queenfriend then pulled her into his lap, earning a few 'awws' from everyone.

"So uh...who's next?" Elina asked.

* * *

ok, I know, crappy ending...

but I do have an idea for the next chapter: how about a rap battle between Macavity and Mistoffelees? how does that sound?

R&R please!


	37. RAP BATTLE!

Just then, a maniacal laugh was heard, everyone jumped, "MACAVITY!" Demeter said, quickly grabbing Jemima and holding her closely. Munkustrap stood up quickly and got his claws out, growling.

Macavity poofed in with some red smoke, chuckling. "Hello, everycat." he said, "Hi, uncle Cavy!" Jemima said happily, swishing her tail, Macavity rolled his eyes, ignoring his niece. "What do you want?" Tugger growled to his oldest brother, holding Misto in his lap, in case he tried to do anything funny. "Oh I saw the lights were out and figured 'why not torture them for a bit?" Macavity said with a smirk.

"Wanna play with us?" Jemima asked innocently, the ginger tom raised an eyebrow. "Play what?" he asked, "We're having a truth or dare off!" Victoria said, "Truth or dare?" Macavity asked, "You have to do whatever anyhuman tells you to do or give an honest answer!" Electra said, grinning.

"Plato, Tumble, and Pouncival just got through singing about you!" Etcetera said, Macavity widened his eyes before looking at said toms, who smiled nervously and hid behind Munkustrap. "Oh! I got an idea!" Phyllida said, making everyone look at her, including Victoria who was very curious to hear what her human counterpart had to say.

"I dare Misto and Macavity to have a rap battle!" she said. "What?" everyone asked, surprised, "WHAT!?" both Macavity and Misto yelled, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Phyllida said, eveyone slowly looked at the tuxedo and ginger tom, who slowly looked at each other and sighed, "Fine..." Misto mumbled, "Whatever..." Macavity mumbled, he walked to the center of the room, while Tugger helped his mate stand up, Misto nuzzled him quickly before going to the center of the room.

"Let's get this over with..." Macavity mumbled, Misto sighed, looking like he was gonna dread this...until he smirked.

Misto: _I'm Mister Mistoffelees, the magic cat!_

_And Macavity well, you're simply boring and flat_

_Don't deny it, you big pussy cat, you know that it's true_

_In fact, I've seen school mascots that way more scary then you!_

Macavity: O_h how cute, a sparkling cat_

_What are you, Edward Cullen's feline?_

_Don't cross the line_

_I know that I'm fine_

_I'm the prince of the night_

_I'll turn out your light_

_I've got cats running_

_what have you got?_

Misto: _Magic that's what, and what do you got?_

_Two henchcats, smoke and mirrors_

_You're not so hot!_

_You look like Tony the Tiger after smoking tons of catnip_

_Try and beat that Cavy_

_Be careful not to slip!_

Macavity: _B__est watch what you're startin'_

_I'll send you back to magic kindergarten_

_Silly cat, tricks are for kits_

_Better watch it, I'll flips your lids_

_You don't have any bark_

_ You're a pillow pet that glows in the dark!_

Misto: _Was that an insult?_

_ I'm sorry, I couldn't tell_

_your brain is so small, Cavy_

_I'm surprised you can spell_

_Your brother Munkustrap can kick your tail any day of the week_

_and if I remember in CATS_

_you never have a line to speak!  
_

Macavity: A_nd as I recall, Mistoffelees_

_You don't sing either! _

_All you do is dance and show off your thunder_

_Ooh so scary_

_I've seen kits with much more wonder_

Misto: _Well let me tell you something Macavity_

_I'm gonna lay down the truth for everycat to see_

_You've got tons of bark, no bite_

_Nocat is scared of you_

_I mean heck, little Jemima can even deal with you!_

"I can?" Jemima asked, tilting her head.

Macavity:_ Oh that's rich! last time I checked,_

_ Between you and me_

_There was no face to face_

_I must've made your heart race,_

_You used your little powers to save my father_

_You're not marvelous, you're a scaredy cat_

_There's no hiding that_

_I'm the Hidden Paw, I don't have a flaw_

_I'm the genius when it comes to breaking a rule_

_When it comes to bravery_

_you're in the shallow end of the gene pool!_

Misto: _Listen here, pussy cat,_

_ your rapping skills are so tame_

_And let's face it, I think I have a way cooler name_

_I mean sure, you took our leader_

_But come on, that's really weak_

_Your future as a villain is starting to look bleak!  
_

Macavity: O_h MY future's looking bleak? _

_HA!_

_Says the one who got knocked up by my brother_

_I'm gonna take you down like no other_

_I'll take and break_

_By the time I'm done with you,_

_You'll be as thin as a rake_  
Misto: _Pssh, is that the best you can do?_

_Come on Macavity, you can do better then that_

_Come on, prove that true_

_I can see that you're already in a losing state_

_and unlike you, at least I have a mate_

_I mean you had to rape Elina just to get some!_

Misto looked at Elina, "No offense." he said, "None taken." Elina shrugged.

Macavity: _I have queens wrapped around my paw_

_And who do you have?_

_Oh just your little sister!_

_Let's face it, tux, your family's a sore blister_

_I mean after all_

_Your uncle's a bowling ball_

_Your brother's a flirt_

_After this battle is over, you'll be pretty hurt_

Misto: _Oh Macavity, has your nose grown?_

_I think so_

_I think you're spouting out lies like Pinocchio_

_You can't rap to save your furry life_

_Once we're done here, you'll take off just like your first wife_

Macavity: A_t least you prove that I'm straight!_

_You're stuck in the yard, being gay_

_while I can get a date!_

Everyone had wide eyes, both had very good lines, so it was hard to choose a winner.

* * *

Who won?

YOU decide!

Nect time on Epic Jellicle rap battles-BAHAHAHAHA sorry folks, I'm never doing another rap battle between the cats...unless you keep prodding me with it until I cave.

big thanks to PhantosTheHedgehog for helping me with this, he wrote Misto's lines while I got Macavity's.

R&R please!


	38. Oh crap

"How was that?" Misto asked with a smirk, rubbing his belly, all the humans and Jellicles had dropped jaws, while Macavity smirked. "That was SO BUCKING AMAZING!" Tugger said, purposely censoring himself because there were kits in the room. He hugged his mate, being careful of his belly, and kissed him.

"Big Brother won!" Victoria said instantly, grinning at Misto, Alonzo did the same, "I second that notion." he said. "Me three." Munkustrap said, "Oh, you're just saying that because he's pregnant!" Macavity said, he then looked at Elina, "You used to be my queenfriend, back me up." he said, "And you raped me, buck you." Elina said, glaring at Macavity.

Macavity growled and then disappeared in a puff of red smoke, "Told you he'd run off." Misto said, getting a few chuckles.

"Now then, on with the game." Andrew said, sipping his tea, "Right." Elina smiled, looking at everyone else. That's when Misto smirked at Phyllida, "My turn to ask you." he said, placing himself back in Tugger's lap, Phyllida widened her eyes, "Uh yeah..." she said, "Now...truth or dare?" he asked, "D-Dare..." she said, getting nervous, Misto's smirk got wider.

"I dare you...to make out with Bryn." he said.

The whole room was quiet.

"What?" Phyllida asked, eyes the size of saucers.

"What?!" Bryn asked, getting nervous.

"What?" Elina asked with venom in her tone, a deadly scowl on her face.

This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

oh jeez...are you trying to get yourself killed, Misto?

Will Bryn do it? Will he make out with Phyllida and risk his relationship? or will he prove himself loyal and not do it?

oh and happy 4th of July!

R&R please!


	39. Get it over with

"E-Exactly WHY would you ask me to do that!?" Phyllida asked, Misto smirked, "Because Plato and Victoria are together, and you two play them." he said. Bryn slowly looked at his girlfriend, who's teeth were now bared and she was growling like a pollicle, if she touched something, it would light on fire, that's how furious she was.

"Dude, I have a girlfriend, you know that!" Bryn tried to object, "You have to do it, regardless." Misto said. "I can't do that to a relationship!" Phyllida said, knowing how happy Bryn and Elina were, "You're not doing it." Elina hissed to Bryn, "I don't even wanna do it, you know I love you!" Bryn said, "Bryn, why don't you talk it over?" Misto asked, Bryn nodded slowly before getting up and walking out with an angry Elina, and took her into another room.

CCC

Elina sat down on one of the chairs, trying to show her anger by crossing her arms and legs and not looking Bryn in the face, but it was hard, considering she could look into those gorgeous green eyes all day. "El..." Bryn tried to say, "I forbid it." she said, "Look, I don't wanna do it, trust me, I don't..." he said, "You know I love you with all my heart and soul, but...I have to follow the rules of the game." he said, that's when Elina looked up at him with moist puppy eyes.

"_Oh no..._" he thought, biting his lip, knowing she was gonna start crying soon. He had to do something quick, otherwise she was gonna start crying loudly and the Jellicles would have his hide for it, "Babe, please don't..." he said, stroking her hair, it worked somewhat. "If it makes you feel any better, nobody kisses better than you, I'd rather kiss you." he said, she smiled a bit and nuzzled him, he smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Who could get sad looking into those eyes?" she asked, "I could look into them all day." she said in a relaxed tone, this made Bryn smile, "And you know how to make a man go weak at the knees." he said, "Remind me to kill Misto after he has the kits." she said, keeping the relaxed tone, "Will do." he said.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

CCC

The couple went back into the room, everyone/cat looked at them with curious looks, Elina simply sat in one of the chairs, crossing her arms and legs again and putting on a pout, "Get it over with..." she grumbled, they were all surprised, she was actually gonna let him do it?

Bryn and Phyllida got nervous looks as they looked at each other, then slowly started to make out but broke it off after a few seconds, "Done!" Bryn said and quickly ran over to Elina, holding her close while Phyllida walked quickly back over to her spot. "Ok, better than nothing." Misto shrugged, snuggling more into Tugger's lap, who purred at the contact.

* * *

ok this was kinda pointless but whatever.

who's our next asker? who's our next victim?

R&R please!


	40. the Birds and the Bees

At the request of my most faithful reviewer, KahnShao, I shall have Jemima ask Demeter to do a truth or dare :D

CCC

"Ok, who's next?" Elina asked, "Ooh! Elly, can I have a turn again?" Jemima asked, "Well...I dunno, it's just-" Elina said then stopped and froze once she saw Jemima doing her big sad kitten eyes. She couldn't resist those! "Well, what's another turn gonna hurt?" she asked, Jemima squealed a bit then turned to Demeter.

"Mommy, truth or dare?" she asked, swishing her tail, Demeter raised an eyebrow. "Uh...truth." she said, not wanting to face her daughter's wrath now that she was getting more daring, look what she did with John and Jacob! "Oh! well...I wanna know where kittens come from!" she said, there was a record scratch and everyone had wide eyes.

"What?" Demeter and Munkustrap asked nervously.

"What?" Elina asked, surprised at her youngest sister.

"I wanna know where kittens come from, and you have to give me the honest answer because Elly said so! right Elly?" Jemima asked, looking at her older sister with a grin. "Uh...right..." Elina said, she had been dreading this day ever since Jemima was born, would she be able to take it?

"Ok...well, Jemmy, you see, when a tom and queen love each other very much..." Demeter started.

_One long talk about the Birds and the Bees later..._

"And then I got pregnant, and we had you." She said, "You get that all, Jem?" Munkustrap asked, "Jem?" Demeter asked, they both widened their eyes when all the kittens, including our favorite calico kit, had disturbed looks, Elina was trying to snap them out of it but nothing worked.

"Think I told her too soon?" Demeter asked.

"Nah, she was bound to learn sooner or later." Munkustrap said.

* * *

well, there ya have it. Jemima has learned about the birds and the bees.

just for you, KahnShao.

R&R please!


	41. Author's note

Hey guys!

Singer130, if you're reading this, I'm trying to get to your request but I bumped into a few problems.

1. I need ideas for dances.

2. I spent 30 minutes working on it, then stupid me went and ruined everything and accidentally clicked on the X button, erasing everything.

I'd work on it now, but I'm exhausted form everything that's going on at home, but I swear in Old Deuteronomy's name I'll get it done!

I'll even do the Jellicle swear, and that's a swear you can't break!

Cross my heart

and if I fail

Stick a nail in my tail!

(PS, I know it's stupid but I don't give a buck)


	42. Dance me if you can

After a few delays, here's Singer130's request!

CCC

Elina finally managed to snap the kittens out of their trance with tuna sandwiches and hot chocolate, the game resumed. "Ok, what's gonna happen next?" she asked as she brushed crumbs off her legs, but more appeared, due to the face, Pouncival was on her lap, eating his sandwich while making cute noises.

"We could have a dance off!" Victoria said happily, swishing her tail. "Yeah! everycat knows humans can't dance." Misto agreed with his sister, smirking at the now slack jawed humans, "Excuse me?" Jacob asked, mock offended at his cat counterpart who went to sit by Elina since he couldn't dance due to his condition.

"You heard him." Tugger said smugly, "Well then, if you cats are so talented, how about you show us first?" Phyllida asked, crossing her arms. "Oh we will!" Munkustap said, smirking, Andrew got a radio out and looked at Elina who nodded. "And...start!" he said, and turned on the radio.

_Are you sure you're up for this?_

_Do you think that you can handle it?_

_This is complicated _

_You might get frustrated_

Bryn then did a few pirouettes and twirled around, then stopped and smirked at Elina, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

_We got the moves that you've never seen_

_Let me show you just what I mean_

_There's really no chance you can do all this_

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep up _

_No_

Cassandra then smirked and twirled around and did a few moves the Egyptians would do.

_Try to keep up_

_Try to keep up _

_Yeah_

Jacob then did the moves that Mistoffelees did when he saved Old Deuteronomy and clawed the air.

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep up_

_No_

Skimbleshanks then did his famous smile face before doing some pirouettes and jabbed the air.

_(Oh no_

_uhuh_

_uhuh  
_

_Oh no_

_show me what you got)_

Fergus shook his hips a little before jumping in the air.

_Try to follow _

_Watch me now_

_If you think that you know how_

_Then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

Tugger then did his air thrusts before crawling on the ground a bit then standing back up.

_Get it together_

_or fall apart_

_If you think it's not that hard_

_Then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

(At this point, I'm out of ideas...use your imagination)

_Dance me if you can_

_Dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

_I know that you think you're in control_

_But watch we move_

_Cause this is how we roll_

_Work it just like this_

_Let's try seeing you do that_

_What's the matter _

_Can't you figure it out?_

_Cause you look confused_

_Mixed up, no doubt_

_There's really no chance_

_you can do our dance_

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep up_

_No_

_Try to keep up_

_Try to keep up_

_Yeah_

_Can't keep up _

_Can't keep up_

_No _

_(Oh_

_Oh_

_C'mon_

_C'mon_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Show me what you got)  
_

_Try to follow _

_Watch me now_

_If you think you know how_

_Then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

_Oh yeah_

_Get it together_

_or fall apart_

_If you think it's not that hard_

_Then dance me_

_(Dance me)_

_Dance me if you can_

_Is that the best that you can do?_

_You're gonna have to try much harder_

_Now is the time to make your move_

_You know_

_Hey, hey_

_Get ready_

_Hey, hey_

_Let's go_

_That's right, aww_

_Here we go_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Try to follow_

_Watch me now_

_If you think that you know how_

_Then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

_Get it together  
_

_or fall apart_

_If you think it's not that hard_

_Then dance me _

_Dance me if you can_

_Everybody wants to win_

_(wants to win)_

_If you think that you can handle it_

_Then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

_Make it look easy_

_That's the way_

_(That's the way)_

_If you think you got what it takes_

_Then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

All the humans and cats stopped, panting and smirking at each other.

"That was...awesome." Alonzo panted.

"So...who won?" John asked.

* * *

well, there ya have it!

Just for you, Singer130, and because it was your request, you decide who wins...if you can, they were both really great.

R&R please!


	43. 99 Buckets of Tuna on the wall

"I personally think you both won!" Elina said happily, they all raised their eyebrows, then looked at Andrew, "Well...it's a tie, you all were great." the Playwrite said with a shrug, making everyone groan but sit down, "I think we're all truth or dared out." Etcetera said, playing with her tail. "Well...she has a point, I can't think of any more good truths or dares." John said with a shrug.

"Well in that case...who wants to just sit back and relax with a nice song while roasting marshmallows on the fireplaces?" Elina asked, "Oh, that sounds great!" Munkustrap said as everyone started to put marshmallows on sticks and started to roast them, "Who's gonna sing then?" Pouncival asked, "I will!" Jemima piped happily and jumped up on one of the chairs then instead of singing in her naturally beautiful voice, she sang in a loud voice.

"99 BUCKETS OF TUNA ON THE WALL, 99 BUCKETS OF TUNA! TAKE ONE DOWN YOU PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT 98 BUCKETS OF TUNA ON THE WALL!" she sang, everyone had wide eyes, Elina slowly pulled Bryn close to her, "This is going to be a long night..." she said.

10 minutes later...

"67 BUCKETS OF TUNA ON THE WALL, 67, BUCKETS OF TUNA! TAKE ONE DOWN, YOU PASS IT AROUND...!" Jemima sang more, some of the cast were asleep or just staring at Jemima with a blank look.

20 minutes later...

"20 BUCKET OF TUNA ON THE WALL, 20 BUCKETS OF TUNA, TAKE ONE DOWN, YOU PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT 19 BUCKETS OF TUNA ON THE WALL!" Jemima kept singing, Bryn was laying his head on Elina's lap, asleep, Elina was stroking his head while looking at her youngest sister in surprise.

5 minutes later...

"1 BUCKET OF TUNA, TAKE ONE DOWN YOU PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT 0 BUCKETS OF TUNA ON THE WAAAALL!" she sang loudly, everyone jumped up from surprise, Jemima beamed proudly. "How was that?" she asked.

"Uh...great!" Mungojerrie said with a nervous smile, not wanting to upset his queenfriend.

"Music to my ears." Old Deueteronomy said with a nervous smile as well.

Jemima grinned before jumping down, "So what'll we do now?" she asked.

* * *

well wasn't that fun? I wanted to update this and this just randomly popped into my head.

R&R please!


	44. Stories

"We could uh..." Jacob said, trying to think of something, "Tell scary stories!" Jason said, "Oh yay!" Etcetera said happily, "Grandtom knows a bunch of scary stories!" Pouncival said, the twins grinned at Gus, "Oh I don't know..." the Theater Cat said rather bashfully, "Oh come on! You always tell the best stories!" Elina said, when she was little, whenever the twins were busy, Gus would tell her stories before she went to bed. Gus remembered how Elina would hang onto every word with wide eyes.

"Well...alright, if you wanna hear my scariest story." Gus said, the kittens and Elina immediately sat down, eager to hear the story, Gus chuckled. "Ok, it all started in the woods one dark summer night..."

_15 minutes later..._

All the humans and cats had terrified looks, even Coricopat and Tantomile looked a bit intimidated, Andrew and Old Deueronomy were clinging to each other, shivering. "And when the campers came back to the car...there was a body!" Gus said, to which everyone gasped and shivered more, Elina squeaked and hugged onto Bryn, who couldn't help but smirk a bit. "And the worst of all...the body was missing it's eyes." Gus said, "Then...the killer had come up behind them and..."Gus then made a throat slit movement with his paws, while making a choking noise, "They were never heard from again." he said, at that, Tumblebrutus fainted, Admetus quickly caught him.

"And that's the story of The Forest Slasher!" Gus said happily, everyone kept their horrified looks, "Th-that IS your scariest story..." Frank said, "I dn't think I've shook so hard in my life." Jemima squeaked while hugging onto Demeter.

"Well, I'm glad you all listened, now...Elina, why don't you tell us one of your stories?" he asked, Elina got a surprised looks, nocat had ever asked to hear one of her stories. "Well I..." she said, "Tell us, Elly, tell us!" Jemima said, getting her courage back and jumping into front of Elina, Tumblebrutus quickly woke up, "Did somecat say Elly was gonna tell a story?" he asked.

"Well...I got a good one!" she said, everyone quickly looked interested.

* * *

ooh what kind of story will Elina tell? are you excited?

R&R please!


	45. Princess Luna and the Guardians

_Read my story, Legends of the Guardians of Pegasi for this chapter to make sense._

* * *

"We wanna hear!" Jemima said, Elina smiled, "Well...this story is called the Battle of the Ice Hooves!" Elina said, all the kittens got wide eyes and 'ooh'ed quietly, the adults got interested looks.

"The ponies known as the Guardians were outnumbered by the Evil Ones and the leader MetalWings, things looked dark..." Elina said, the kittens let out quiet gasps, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival hugged each other.

"Th-then what happened?" Electra asked, "Then...the Princess of the Moon, Luna showed up!" Elina said, everyone widened their eyes, "There was an intense showdown between Luna and MetalWings, it was alicorn versus pegasus!" Elina said. "Wow..." Andrew said, he'd never heard anything so exciting. "And all of a sudden, Luna gathered up all the magic she could in her horn, and blasted MetalWings!" Elina said.

"Yay! go Luna!" Jemima said, pumping her paw in the air. "The Guardians were victorious! They returned to their home in the Clouds of Pegasi." Elina continued, then turned around with a smirk, and started whispering, "But they say MetalWings still lives on, wearing a metal saddle to hide his missing wings." Everyone shivered at that, some even looked around, as if they felt MetalWings watching them.

"Well, that's my story!" Elina said happily, "And what a good one it was." Andrew said, making the ravenette smile.

"So what should we do now?" Victoria asked.

* * *

well, what should they do now?

R&R please!


	46. Rewrite?

Hey guys!

I know I haven't't been able to update for awhile, but I wanted to ask you guys something:

Should I rewrite this?

I'm thinking about adding some changes like the kits being all grown and having their own mates and kittens, Elina trying to get into being a human and a bunch of other changes I'm too lazy to list.

if not, I'll just delete this chapter and write a new one in it's place.

can't wait to hear your answers!


	47. How about this?

Hey guys!

I have a proposition or this story:

How about I keep this story the same and write the remake as an independent story? what of you think of that?

let me know in the reviews!


End file.
